Una relación difícil?
by Lil-Rox
Summary: CAP 7 UP! LEaN! Eso no es cierto... DraCo&GinNy PostHowaRtS! R&R aL FiNal pLiiIiISs! EsPero K Ls GuSte...!
1. Sorpresas, muchas sorpresas

Hola a todos!! 

Para empezar les explico:

Lo escrito ntre " " son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo que ste escrito ntre es una conversación telefónica.

No me conocerán por haber escrito otros fics, asi que spero que lean ste y les guste. Quiero dedicar ste cap a Eva y a Nuria, dos amigas mías que me ayudaron y animaron a escribir, muxas gasias :D!! Y ahora......a leer ;D!!

* * *

**Una relación.....difícil?**

**Capítulo I **

**Sorpresas, muchas sorpresas...**

Mientras la lluvia golpeaba suavemente en la ventana, una chica de cabellos rojizos y brillantes se despertaba, bostezando, por el ruido de la calle. Se incorporó y miró el reloj,

-Oh, no! Son las ocho, voy a llegar tarde!- dijo mientras daba un salto y se dirigía al armario a elegir su ropa, acto seguido se metió en el baño.

Al cabo de cinco minutos salió con su pelo rojo fuego, mojado y chorreándola por la espalda, se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón de pana negro y una polo beige (muy ajustado). Entró en la cocina y se tomó un café muy apurada, luego fue a coger las llaves, pero no estaban en su sitio. Comenzó a poner la casa patas arriba buscándolas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían pasado 20 minutos.

-Mierda! no me va a dar tiempo a llegar al trabajo!- salió de casa con el abrigo y el bolso en una mano, mientras que, con la otra cerraba la puerta dando un portazo.

En el ascensor sacó maquillaje del bolso y empezó a pintarse: un poco de pintalabios, rimel y raya y sombra de ojos.

Se subió al coche pero justo cuando arrancó el motor, sonó 'pum!' y el coche no se movió.

-Que le pasa ahora a éste trasto!?!- gritó. Salió del coche y observó con horror el humo que salía de éste, toda la gente de la calle la estaba mirando -Mierda, Mierda!!- murmuró -Mi coche!...No tengo tiempo para ver que le pasa...cuando vuelva lo mandaré a reparar... "Pero con que dinero???!!! Si llego tarde seguro que ese viejo me pone de patitas en la calle!!!" pensó. Corrió hacia la acera y chilló 'TAXI!!', un taxi se paró y la recogió.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo pagó al conductor y salió corriendo. Entró en el edificio y subió a la tercera planta.

-Ginny! Donde estabas? son casi las nueve!- preguntó una chica morena detrás suyo. Era Zoe, la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo de Ginny.

-Digamos que hoy he empezado el día con mal pié.

-Pues vas a continuarlo con buen pié, porque tengo una buena noticia!- exclamó Zoe con mucho énfasis.

-Que ocurre?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Stevenson ha dimitido, ese viejo verde se ha jubilado por fin! (Zoe tubo malas experiencias con Stevenson, ya que más de una vez se la acercó y la 'rozó' el trasero, por no hablar de que la miraba DEMASIADO concentrado en su cuerpo...O.O).

-Quieres decir que ya no tenemos jefe?- dijo Ginny sonriendo ante esa noticia.

-Bueno..no, hay uno nuevo..pero por lo que he oído está increíblemente bueno, debe tener unos años más que nosotras...no te preocupes le investigaré más detalladamente...no piensen mal..;)!!- concluyó Zoe alegre.

-Si!!- Chilló Ginny saltando -nos libramos del viejo amargado y nos traen un tío bueno!! Sabes cómo se llama?

-No...

-Da igual ya nos enteraremos!..

-Pero tú antes que yo..así que ya me contarás cómo es viéndolo de cerca..;)!- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por que dices eso?- preguntó sin comprender.

-El nuevo jefe y el director de la planta te están esperando en su despacho.

-QUÉ???!!!- gritó Ginny -por qué no me lo has dicho antes??!!

-Se me olvidó...lo siento!

-Qué lo sientes?! yo te mato!!- dijo alejándose hacia el despacho de el director. "No se como tengo una amiga como Zoe!!, no tiene cabeza...!!!"

Se paró delante de la puerta y dio unos suaves golpecitos, "adelante!" se oyó. Ginny cogió aire y entró.

-Disculpe, me han comunicado que quería usted verme- dijo tímidamente.

-Si, así es!- dijo el director -pero llevamos un rato esperándola..."Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!!, Ya no me puede pasar nada peor que eso...!!!"

-Lo se y lo siento, pero...- No la dio tiempo a terminar ya que el director la interrumpió.

-Si, si, está bien...la presentaré al nuevo dueño de la empresa...- Ginny observó con atención al hombre que se levantaba del sillón, le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de qué..Éste le tendió la mano y pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, ese cabello dorado brillante y esos ojos grises como la plata solo podían ser de una persona! "Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, me equivocaba...SI me podían pasar cosas peores..!!!" Ginny le miró con la boca abierta y luego soltó:

-MALFOY!! Qué haces aquí??!!- El rubio sonrió a Ginny maliciosamente.

-Señorita Weasley!! Cómo se atreve a hablarle así al señor Malfoy!?- El director giró la mirada al hombre -ehh...señor...lo siento mucho..yo..

-No se preocupe- lo calló -conozco a la señorita Weasley desde hace mucho, es normal que reaccione así.- El director asintió.

-Señorita Weasley, quiere mostrarle y explicarle al señor Malfoy el informe que la mandé hacer?

-Claro...- contestó Ginny secamente. Mientras hablaba pudo ver como Malfoy la miraba de manera 'rara' y eso la incomodaba...

Al terminar se dispuso a salir por la puerta pero Malfoy la detuvo:

-Señorita Weasley, querría que se quedara un momento...ya puede irse...- dijo mirando al director. Éste salió por la puerta y Ginny espetó:

-Qué quieres Malfoy!!?? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!!!

-Es esa forma de tratar a tu jefe??- pregunto sonriendo con malicia.

Ginny se quedó callada mientras apretaba los puños.-así me gusta, que me tengas respeto...y miedo!

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy!!!- dijo entre dientes -AHORA DIME QUE QUIERES!!!?

-Hablar...

-QUÉ??!!

-no quieres hablar de los viejos tiempos, Weasley?- sonrió burlonamente.

-No!- Malfoy se levantó del sillón y se puso detrás de la silla de Ginny, analizándola.- Qué miras??!!

-Nada...has cambiado mucho, Weasley.

-Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que me viste...normal que haya cambiado!- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya...y qué tal va tu familia?? Siguen en las mismas de antes? Porque no tenían ni para comer...

-MIRA MALFOY, NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ SENTADA MIENTRAS ME INSULTAS, ASI QUE ME LARGO!!!!!- Gritó acercándose a la puerta. Pero algo la agarró del brazo.

-Espera!!- dijo Malfoy agarrándola por el brazo.- Está bien no me meteré más con tu familia...ni contigo, sólo quería decirte que no te precipites insultándome o gritándome...sino...A LA CALLE!!- Draco acercó su boca al oído de Ginny -Entendido?- susurro. Ginny sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Draco se apartó. Ginny le miró, llevaba una camisa blanca (con unos botones desabrochados :P!!) y unos pantalones azul marino, también había traído una chaqueta, pero se la había quitado.

-Bien eso era todo, puedes irte!

Ginny apartó su mirada de él y salió por la puerta. Caminó hacia su despacho, pegó un portazo y comenzó a descargar su ira.

-Quien se ha creído que es ese tío!!?? Primero me mira comiéndome con los ojos, luego me insulta, me amenaza y por último se me acerca peligrosamente!!! Está loco!

No voy a aguantarle...Y ENCIMA ES MI JEFE!! ALGÚN HERROR Y ME ECHA SEGURO!!!!

-Te ocurre algo?- Zoe había entrado en el despacho por los gritos de Ginny.

-....

-Ginny?

-Si?- preguntó más calmada.

-Estás....bien?- dijo con cierto miedo a que su amiga la gritara.

-Perfectamente- sentenció sonriendo y dándola la espalda.

-Que bien!- dijo más alegre -esto...has visto al nuevo jefe?

-...Si

-Y?!

-Qué?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Qué tal es?

-A qué te refieres?

-Joder!, Ginny estas espesa, ehh??- la reprochó – pues cómo se llama, cómo son sus ojos, su sonrisa, cómo es de cuerpo, qué llevaba puesto,...ese tipo de cosas!!

-Sus ojos son grises; su sonrisa, perfecta; llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino; es rubio y de cuerpo, habías oído bien, está muy bueno.

Zoe soltó un gritito de alegría.

-Por todo lo que me has dicho, nuestro jefe es un bombón .!!!

-Yo no lo llamaría así...

-Por qué no?, por cierto aún no se cual es su nombre....

-......- hubo un silencio incómodo -...esto...., sabes dónde están mis...?

-No cambies de tema, Ginny!, cómo se llama?

-...No creo qué te interese...-dijo con desgana.

-Venga, dímelo!

-...Draco Malfoy...- murmuró muy bajito.

-Qué? Habla más alto.

-Draco Malfoy.- dijo un poquito más alto.

-Habla alto, Ginny, que no te oigo!- "ésta chica está sorda..."

-DRACO MALFOY!!!!

-Y quién es ese?- preguntó sin inmutarse.

-QUÉ QUIEN ES???!!! Es el tipo más repugnante de todo el mundo! Es un mimado, con mucho dinero y una pésima opinión de muggles y brujos de sangre muggle. Zoe también es bruja...:) En Howarts llamaba a Hermione sangre-sucia, no se si lo seguirá haciendo... Se mete con toda mi familia, nos llama pobretones y odia a Harry porque le tiene envidia... Perteneció a Slytherin, igual que todos su antepasados, y es un creído y un arrogante...!!!

-Oh, vamos!, eso era antes!, seguro que ha cambiado!

-No lo creo...- dijo recordando sus 'miradas', sus 'acercamientos' (por supuesto eso no se lo contaría a Zoe..®¡) y su comportamiento arrogante. -Además...su padre es un mortífago!

-Vaya!- dijo asombrada -y no lo han metido en Azkaban?

-No...tiene demasiado dinero, poder e influencias....

-...Pero no por que su padre sea 'eso' el hijo tiene que ser lo mismo...!

-Va por el mismo camino..

-Bueno, lo que tu digas...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -me voy...luego nos vemos!. La morena se marchó cerrando la puerta. "bufff...! Zoe siempre me desespera...!!, espero que no se la ocurra estar detrás de Malfoy...porque si es así......tendré que vigilarla..." pensó antes de sentarse a escribir.

* * *

Después de que la pelirroja saliera por la puerta, se desplomó en el sillón. 

"Cómo ha cambiado la pelirroja!, incluso está buena!!" "qué dices Draco es una Weasley, WEASLEY!!" "...pero estaba bastante bien...Si mi padre me oyera decir ya no me consideraría de la familia..." El rubio suspiró pensando en una vida sin esa familia ni ese apellido, viviendo su vida y decidiendo sólo él. No habría mortífagos, maltratos... De repente se le ocurrió "Eso es!!, conseguiré que la Weasley salga conmigo, mis padres se avergonzarán de mi y ya no me considararán de la familia. No tendré que vivir más con ese apellido, podré ser y hacer lo que quiera!!!...claro que, después tendré que dejar a la pelirroja y mis padres querrían que volviera con ellos....pero para entonces me habré ido muy lejos, dónde no me puedan encontrar!". "Hay que empezar con el plan...si se lo pido a la Weasley...dirá que no...tendré que seducirla!!...va a ser difícil, es dura de pelar....Pero nadie se resiste al GRAN DRACO MALFOY!!" Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió pícaramente, en solo una semana pensaba tener a la pelirroja en la palma de su mano!

* * *

Al final del día Ginny estaba agotada...Malfoy la había mandado varias veces a su despacho y cada vez la mandaba algo diferente: hacer un trabajo, ordenar y clasificar unos papeles, redactar un informe,...La sacaba de sus casillas!! 

**Flash Back**

La pelirroja se dirigía otra vez al despacho. Entró sin llamar a la puerta, estaba harta!, era la tercera o cuarta vez que Malfoy la llamaba..!!

-Qué quiere ésta vez?- dijo de mala gana.

-Un poco de entusiasmo, Weasley!, necesito que ordene y revise estos papeles- contestó señalando un montón enorme -ahora...

-Pero para eso está su secretaria!! Yo no tengo tiempo...

-Quiero que lo haga usted!!- ordenó. Ginny suspiró.

-Tardaré mucho.....primero terminaré el informe y el trabajo que me mandó......y más tarde...

-He dicho ahora! Necesito que lo haga ya!

-Esta bien...- dijo Ginny cogiendo los papeles.

-Así me gusta Weasley- dijo sonriendo -La tendré siempre bien ocupada para que no se duerma...

Ginny apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. El rubio la miró mientras sonreía, ella comenzó a inquietarse.

-Puedes dejar de mirarme, Malfoy??!!

-Miraré lo que quiera, Weasley- soltó con rudeza.

-Pero yo no quiero que me mires 'así'!!!- dijo fijándose en los plateados ojos del chico. Por un instante se quedó eclipsada por aquellos ojos, pero apartó su mirada con temor a que Malfoy se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus ojos la hipnotizaban Vaya ojos! XD!!.

-Cómo es 'así'?- dijo riendo. Esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta la llamaba mucho la atención..."No! Ginny céntrate, céntrate en el trabajo!! No le mires ni la sonrisa, ni los ojos...ahh...que ojos! NO, NO!!! ni pienses en ello!!!"

-Pues.....- no sabía como definirlo, porque si lo hacía el chico se reiría de ella -no se cómo explicarlo...pero no me gusta!!! "mentira!...cállate, cerebro, cállate!"

-Te pone nerviosa??- dijo acercándose a Ginny, hasta tener su cara a unos centímetros.

-No!..solo me molesta!- estaba apunto de darla un ataque de nervios!

-Bueno...- dijo con voz melosa, cada vez se acercaba más -...pues si te molesta lo seguiré haciendo...

-Aléjate de mi!!- Gritó Ginny, Malfoy rió.

-Tienes miedo?..- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada -....me encanta que me tengan miedo!- murmuró.

-No te tengo miedo!! Déjame en paz!!!!

-Jajaja!!- rió cogiéndola por la cintura y apretando contra él -...y si no te dejo....,....que me harás? -susurró.

-Te denunciaré por acoso y...!!!- no pudo terminar por que Draco la besó. "Me está besando, me está besando!! Por qué lo hace?! Apártate de él, Ginny, APÁRTATE!!". Ginny forcejeó para soltarse, pero él la apretaba más. "No puedo soltarme..qué ago!? qué..!?...mmm" La pelirroja puso sus manos su cuello y se dejó llevar, entonces él dejó de apretarla y se relajó, ese beso pasó de ser forzado a cálido y apasionado. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Sólo estaban ellos, unidos por un ardiente beso. Sus lenguas jugaban y exploraban la boca del otro. Fue un momento maravilloso para ambos. ".....Ginny qué haces?!No correspondas" decía una vocecita en su cabeza "Apártate ahora que no te aprieta contra él!" Ginny le quitó las manos del cuello y lo empujó.

-QUÉ PRETENDES???!!!!- Chilló.

-Yo?- preguntó señalándose con ironía.

-SÍ, TÚ!! POR QUÉ ME BESAS??!!

-Tú también has colaborado- dijo tranquilamente y se dirigió a su mesa.

-PE-PERO TÚ HAS EMPEZADO!!

-Te ha gustado?- preguntó.

-QUÉ????!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!- mintió la pelirroja.

-Pues entonces olvida el beso..- estaba muy tranquilo.

-POR QUÉ ME HAS BESADO??!!

-Me apeteció..

-QUE TE APETECIÓ??!! NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ BESANDO A LAS CHICAS, PORQUE TE DE LA GANA!!!!!!- estaba histérica.

-Yo siempre hago eso..

-ERES...!!!! me voy de aquí!

-No puedes, no has terminado el trabajo que te he dejado.

-VETE A LA MIERDA!!!!!

-Prefieres que te despida a ordenar esto?- preguntó pasivamente.

Ginny se tranquilizó "Definitivamente le odio!!, pero no quiero perder éste trabajo......TRANQUILA, TRANQUILA!!"

Ordenó los papeles en silencio y se fue dando un portazo.

"Vaya carácter qué tiene la pelirroja!!" pensó el rubio. "me gustan las mujeres con genio...y no besa mal...nada mal...!!"

**Flash End**

"Cómo se le ocurrió besarme!!??" pensó "bueno...tengo que olvidarlo........aunque.....la verdad......es que besa bien....realmente bien ojalá pudiéramos experimentarlo no?...jeje ;)!!!...QUÉ DICES GINNY??!!, olvídalo, olvídalo, OLVÍDALO!".

* * *

El rubio salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Tiró las llaves y se tumbó en el sofá. 

-Ahhhh!!- bostezó -me dormiré un rato...

Al cabo de dos horas se despertó y puso el contestador del teléfono. Tenía dos mensajes, escuchó el primero:

Hola Draco, soy Pansy, tienes que venir a mi casa inmediatamente, llamame! "parecía preocupada..que querrá?" "Bah! Luego la llamo.." pensó dándole al botón de borrar. Escuchó el segundo:

Draco, (era su madre), hace mucho que no vienes a casa, me gustaría verte, aunque te hayas enfadado con tu padre, él te quiere mucho, deberíais hacer las paces...Muchos besos, querido. Ven pronto.. "No voy a hacer las paces, madre, lo siento......Un día de éstos iré a verte..". El rubio se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa beige, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Pansy.

-Hola, Pansy? Soy Draco.

-Draco! Que bien que llames!

-Si...bueno...Para que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Tu padre vino a verme hace dos días y ha dejado algo para ti, parece importante porque insistió mucho en que te lo diera yo.....no entiendo porque no te lo podía dar él...

Hubo silencio. "Qué habrá dejado? Será lo que yo pienso...?!"

-Draco?? Estás ahí?

-eh?? Si, si! Voy para tu casa, hasta luego...- colgó

Draco cogió las llaves y su abrigo, y salió de su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto una pelirroja se duchaba para salir de casa, el cumpleaños de su hermano Ron se acercaba y tenía que comprar el regalo. 

Su coche seguía sin funcionar así que cogió otro taxi. Llegó al centro comercial y empezó a pensar en que comprar "Un jersey? No, mamá ya le hace muchos...una colonia? No...me parece que Hermione le iba a regalar una...", entonces lo vio! Un maravilloso reloj, "así nunca llegará tarde a ningún lado!!" Entró en la tienda y lo pidió.

Un chico muy atractivo estaba mirando al escaparate, cuando vio a la pelirroja y le llamó mucho la atención. Ginny salió de la tienda con el reloj y sonrió satisfactoriamente. El chico se acercó a ella.

-Perdón, Weasley?, Ginny Weasley?- preguntó mirándola.

-Ehh..si, soy yo...- contestó algo confusa. El chico la dio dos besos.

-Soy Blaise Zabini, de Howarts, te acuerdas de mi?

-Si, si, el amigo de Malfoy, verdad?

-El mismo!- sonrió -Cómo has cambiado, no?

-...No sé...últimamente me lo dicen mucho..- se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Invito yo!

-Claro!, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

El rubio subió a casa de Pansy y llamó al timbre. 

-Pansy, soy yo, abre!

La puerta se abrió y una bonita rubia de pelo largo (evidentemente, Pansy había mejorado su aspecto...) se abrazó a Draco.

Éste la apartó y entró en el apartamento.

-Quieres algo de beber, Draco?

-No, no.....Dónde está lo que dejó mi padre?- preguntó secamente.

-Ah, si! Ten- dijo dándole un paquete pequeñito.

Draco lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-No lo abres?- preguntó Pansy?

-No...- tenía miedo de que fuera lo que él esperaba y Pansy lo viera (ella tenía fama de cotilla...®© -Me voy!

-Tan pronto?- dijo Pansy tristemente -por qué no salimos a alguna parte?

La rubia se agarró del brazo de Draco y le intentó besar.

-Pansy...- dijo el chico soltándose -te dije que no quería nada contigo.

-Ya...pero con la Weasley si, no?- contestó cortante.

-Quien te ha dicho eso?- preguntó alarmado.

-Tengo mis contactos...- dijo mirándose las uñas y sentándose en el sillón -contesta, te gusta la Weasley?

-No!, tus contactos deben de ser imbéciles al decirte una cosa así..!!

-Bueno...per- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Draco la interrumpió.

-Me voy, adiós!- dio un portazo y la rubia se quedó perpleja.

"Cómo sabe lo que hago en el trabajo?...tendré que ser más cuidadoso..si se llega a enterar ella, se enterará la prensa y no me dejarían en paz!!!".

El rubio caminaba por la acera pensando. "Podría ir a casa de mamá...pero antes la compraré unos pendientes, un detalle con ella, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, no vendrá mal...que mono el chico!! .!!!".

De camino a la joyería pasó por un bar. De repente vio una cara que le resultaba familiar..., entró en el bar y se dirigió hacia la mesa dónde estaba el conocido.

-Sabía que eras tú!! Cuánto tiempo!!!...- saludó Draco. Entonces miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado -...QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ???!!!

* * *

Esto s todo amigos :D!!!!!! Spero que les haya gustado mi primer cap d mi primer fic :P!! En el2 cap sabrems que es lo q ay n l paquete que dejo su padre y qien s el acompañante de la persona a la que a saludado... Pero para queaga ese capnecesito reviews ;)!! plis!! Y no sean unos críticos muy duros, q s la primera vez q ago 1 fic...-.-! 

Muxos bss!! **_Isa-Best_**


	2. ¿Peleas o acercamientos?

E vuelto!!! Y con el 2 cap!!

Muxiiisisimas gracias por los R&R!!!!! Me encantaron!!! Espero no decepcionarles con este capitulo, para q m puedan segir mandando reviews ;)!!!

No les enretengo mas, a leer :D!!!

**Una relación………difícil?**

**Capítulo II**

**Peleas o acercamientos?**

De camino a la joyería pasó por un bar. De repente vio una cara que le resultaba familiar..., entró en el bar y se dirigió hacia la mesa dónde estaba el conocido.

-Sabía que eras tú!! Cuánto tiempo!!!...- saludó Draco. Entonces miró a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado -...QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ???!!!

La chica pelirroja le miró con indiferencia y se volvió.

-Comer…- dijo tomando una aceituna.

-Ya se que estás comiendo, estúpida!!- todos los presentes miraron a Draco -Qué haces aquí sentada CON BLAISE??!!

-Tranquilo Draco…- Lo calmó el chico –…he sido yo el que ha invitado a Ginny.

-QUE TU QUÉ???!!!- el rubio se encolerizó más todavía –Y DESDE CUÁNDO LA LLAMAS 'GINNY'??!!

-Me llamo así, es normal que la gente se llame por su nombre…- dijo la pelirroja.

-CÁLLATE POBRETONA!! NADIE TE HA PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN!!!

Ginny se levantó de la silla y apuntó a Malfoy con la varita, todo el mundo estaba escandalizado y asombrado.

-MIRA MALFOY, SI ME VUELVES A INSULTAR NO VIVES PARA CONTARLO (Lo se…muy agresiva pero Ginny estaba muy cabreada…¬.¬…)!!!!!

-Qué me harás Weasley?? Serás capaz de matar a tu jefe?? Aquí hay muchos testigos…- señalo a las personas del bar -…te meterían en Azkaban…

Ginny le puso la varita en el cuello.

-Ginny!, Draco! Basta ya!!- Blaise les separó –estáis montando un numerito!!

Zabini les agarró del brazo y les sacó del bar. Luego, borró la memoria del 'público'.

-Estaréis contentos, no? Vaya espectáculo!!!

-Blaise…lo siento pero si éste imbécil no me hubiera insultado yo…- el rubio la interrumpió.

-Quién está insultando ahora??

-No empecemos otra vez!!- Blaise miró a Draco, y luego a Ginny -Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar… Ginny te llevaré a tu casa.

-No, gracias, no te preocupes, cogeré un taxi.

-Está bien…pero no empecéis a pelearos otra vez…- guiñó un ojo -Ya nos veremos…- Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ginny y se fue. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse.

-OH, NO!!- Ginny parecía muy preocupada.

-Qué te pasa, Weasley?- dijo volviéndose.

-Nada que te interese, Malfoy- lo último lo dijo con énfasis.

-Vamos, Weasley… Ya has oído a Blaise…a mi me cae muy bien, es mi mejor amigo…, y no quiero que se cabree porque yo tenga una estúpida pelea contigo…

-Tú nunca obedeces a nadie, por qué a Blaise si?

-Eso no te importa- apartó la mirada y hubo un silencio -……estooo…por qué habías dicho 'OH, NO'?- Draco imitó la voz de Ginny y ella rió. El chico se sorprendió, la había echo reír! "tiene una maravillosa risa……Ponte serio, Draco!!!".

Ginny cesó de reír y contestó.

-Me acabo de acordar de que ya no me queda más dinero… me lo he gastado todo en un regalo…

-Un regalo……para Blaise?- dijo y sonrió pícaramente.

-No. Para mi hermano.- el rubio cambió la cara.

-Ah…- Dracó la miró a los ojos, "vaya… sus ojos son preciosos…color miel……Tierra llamando a Draco, responde!!" -..bueno, yo te puedo resolver ese problema.

El chico la ofreció dinero, pero ella lo rechazó.

-No gracias, Malfoy.

-Por qué no? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque luego me darás la lata para que te lo devuelva y me chantajearás, sobornarás, amenazarás, etc….

-Pero…

-No insistas! No lo voy a aceptar…iré andando.

-Vives lejos?

-Un poco……- bajó la cabeza -en la otra punta de la ciudad…

-Y pretendes ir andando?! Jaja!!- soltó una carcajada.

Ginny se enfado, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

-Espera, espera!- el rubio la agarró -No te enfades!

-Déjame, Malfoy!- Draco suspiró, "me va a costar conquistar a la pelirroja, no para de cabrearse…!".

-Te llevaré en mi coche, si?- el chico sonrió dulcemente, "hace cuanto no sonreía así…?".

-No se si…..

-Venga!- La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

-Se andar solita…- la soltó, "qué genio!!"

De repente el rubio paró de andar.

-Mierda!

-Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica.

-Esto…pelirroja…tengo que comprar una cosa…

-Bueno, y qué?

-Que tengo que hacerlo ahora!

-Está bien.

-Me acompañas?

-Si, me tienes que llevar en coche, recuerdas?, así que tendré que ir a donde tu vayas, para mi desgracia...

"La pelirroja tiene que ir a dónde yo vaya! Podría sacar algún partido de ésto!".

-Bien……vamos a la joyería- se pusieron en marcha.

-La joyería?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, tengo que comprar unos pendientes.

-Vaya, vaya…y para quién? Pansy Parkinson tal vez?

-No, mi madre.

-Oh! Tu madre? Y por qué la compras unos pendientes? Es su cumpleaños o algo así?

-No.

-Es costumbre en tu familia regalar cosas todos los días?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No.

-Y entonces, por qué la regalas algo?

-Es que nunca cierras la boca? No paras de hablar..!

-Está bien, pues ya no hablo más- dijo molesta.

Entraron en la joyería. Un señor viejo y calvo se les acercó.

-En qué puedo ayudarles?- dijo.

-Quiero unos pendientes.

-Bien, vengan conmigo.

El viejo les mostró varios pendientes.

-Oh! Esos son preciosos!- exclamó Ginny.

El dependiente miró los pendientes de plata que señalaba la chica.

-Su novia tiene muy buen gusto!

-Nosotros no..- dijeron a la vez mientras se sonrojaban.

-…Y esos pendientes la sentarían muy bien- continuó el dependiente.

-No, los pendientes no son para ella- dijo Draco.

-Ah! Bueno…- el dependiente siguió mostrándole pendientes, pero el chico no sabía cuáles elegir.

-Ehh…Malfoy…éstos son muy bonitos, no conozco a tu madre, pero seguro que la gustan si se los regalas tú.

El rubio la miró, ella estaba sonriendo muy colorada. "Es realmente preciosa...…te estarás enamorando, Draco?, No! Sólo los débiles se enamoran!".

-Me los llevo.

Salieron de la tienda y se metieron en el coche. Hubo un silencio pero Draco lo rompió.

-Gracias…

-Por qué?- dijo la chica.

-Por ayudarme a elegir unos pendientes…

-No ha sido nada…

Estuvieron en silencio durante le largo recorrido. Pero el chico torció por un camino que no era.

-Te has equivocado…- dijo Ginny – Mi casa es por el otro lado, te has desviado hacia las afueras.

-Lo se.

-Qué?

-Que ya lo sabía, voy a darle los pendientes a mi madre.

-QUÉ?!

-Vamos a casa de mis padres a darle los pendientes a mi madre.

-No voy a ir a esa casa!!- gritó Ginny.

-Dijiste que tenías que venir a donde fuera yo…-dijo conduciendo tranquilamente.

-Si, pero no pensé que tendría que ir a la casa de los Malfoy!!

-Te equivocaste…Y sino haberte comprado un coche, así no tendías que depender de que yo te llevara.

-Tengo coche!!

-Pues úsalo…

-Está roto…!! tengo que llevarlo a arreglar…-dijo entre dientes.

-Pues haber llevado más dinero para un taxi…

-Ya te he dicho que compré el regalo de mi hermano!!

-Entonces ese no es mi problema…- paró el coche ante una puerta de hierro, y mientras que se abría siguió hablando -…ahora, compórtate delante de mi madre.

-No pienso salir del coche!! No quiero encontrarme con Lucius Malfoy!!

-Mi padre no está, sólo están mi madre y el servicio…- arrancó el coche para entrar en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

-Me da igual, no pienso salir!

El chico aparcó el coche y salió. Dio la vuelta alrededor de éste y abrió la puerta de Ginny.

-No seas cría y sal del coche!

-No soy una niña!!

-Pues no lo demuestras…

-Está bien!, saldré del coche, pero no pienso ser más educada de lo que ya soy!

Draco suspiró "Qué chica más tozuda…!".

-Vaya casa que tienes…!!- se le escapó a Ginny, no quería parecer asombrada ante Malfoy. Le miró para ver que decía, pero el chico permaneció callado.

-No vas a decir nada?- se impacientó Ginny.

-Eh?- preguntó confundido.

-No te vas a meter conmigo diciéndome que yo nunca tendré una casa cómo esta y cosas así?

-Por que tendía que hacer eso?- Ginny se quedó quieta.

-Un momento! Ya no te metes conmigo!! Que intentas? esto es una trampa o algo así? ME VAS A LLEVAR A LAS MANOS DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS, ASÍ HARRY Y LOS DEMÁS VENDRÁN A RESCATARME Y ACABARÉIS CON ELLOS!!!!!(qué desconfiada es!!!XD!)

-Éstas paranoica..

-DIME POR QUÉ NO TE METES CONMIGO??!!! A QUÉ HE ACERTADO? ESE ERA TU PLAN!! PERO NO PIENSES QUE VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ!! JAMÁS!!! ME VOY DE AQUÍ!!

-Mira no se de que me estás hablando, pero cálmate un poco…- Draco se acercó a Ginny y la cogió del brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES!! ME LARGO!!

-Y cómo pretendes irte?, mira, tranquilízate y confía en mi..

-CONFIAR EN TI??!!! TU ESTÁS MAL!!

-Por favor…No voy a hacerte nada…- el chico la miró con sus ojos penetrantes y plateados. Esa mirada hizo que la entraran escalofríos y de pronto se sintió segura y se relajó.

Draco llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado de ésta apareció un hombre viejo con el pelo blanco.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo el hombre -Me complace verle otra vez.

-Gracias Winston, lo mismo digo.

-Pase, por favor- el mayordomo se fijó en Ginny -Bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy.

Ginny mostró una sonrisita y entró detrás de Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy su madre está en el salón, la avisaré de que ha llegado.

Draco asintió. En cuanto el mayordomo se fue se giró hacia Ginny y puso mala cara.

-No puedes presentarte ante mi madre así…

-Por qué no? Voy bien!, informal pero bien…- dijo mirando su polo y sus pantalones -…o es que me queda mal?

-No, no, no es eso…Pero debes ir más elegante.

-Dices que ésta ropa me sienta bien?...- le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Digo que te tienes que cambiar.

-Pero si no tengo ropa!

-Ven!- el rubio agarró a la chica del brazo y la condujo hasta una habitación.

La habitación era enorme, de color verde botella. Había un armario de roble con un escritorio, una estantería y unas mesillas a juego. La cama era de matrimonio con dosel también de roble. Y un pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana.

-Es tu habitación?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-No, es la de mis padres.

-Oh….., y que hemos venido a buscar aquí exactamente?

-Un vestido para ti- dijo revolviendo los cajones.

-De tu madre? No crees que se dará cuenta?

-No, mi madre tiene tantos vestidos que no se dará cuenta de que el que llevas tú es suyo.

-Ah…

-Toma éste- Draco le tendió un vestido verde oscuro muy emperifollado.

-No me voy a poner 'eso'- dijo Ginny mirando el traje.

-Qué? No te gusta?

-No- la pelirroja se acercó al armario y comenzó a mirar.

-Date prisa, a mi madre no la gusta esperar. Voy a bajar a saludarla y de paso, te excusaré diciendo que ibas al baño, si? No te retrases mucho. Y ponte elegante.

-De acuerdo, vete!- Ginny rebuscó en el armario – Éste es precioso!!

Draco Salió de su cuarto y entró en el salón.

-Madre!

-Draco, querido- la señora se dirigió hacia su hijo y le abrazó. –te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

-Cuéntame, querido, como vas en el trabajo?

-Bien. Quería presentarte ha alguien.

-Ya me ha dicho Winston que habías traído una muchacha muy hermosa. Quien es? La conozco? Pansy Parkinson?

-No, madre, no es Pansy.

-Bueno, preséntamela, estoy deseando conocerla!

-Si, claro… pero está…- el rubio fue interrumpido.

-Ejem, ejem…

Draco se volvió y pudo ver a Ginny. Estaba radiante, llevaba un vestido plateado, largo. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y le caían unos bucles por los hombros. Se había maquillado un 'poco'.

El chico se acercó a ella y la tomó la mano.

-Wuau!!- exclamó. La pelirroja se ruborizó.

-No querías que fuera elegante?

-Si…., estás……….preciosa!!- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Tu también te ves muy guapo…- miró a Draco, se había cambiado y llevaba un traje. -no nos hemos vestido así sólo para ver a tu madre, a que no?

-La verdad es que no…..…Vamos a cenar con unos amigos…- La dijo mientras se acercaban.

-Qué?- dijo entre dientes, intentando aparentar una sonrisa.

-Si……me lo dijo Winston cuando salía de el cuarto de mis padres y no iba a entrar por si acaso estabas…..desnuda, ya sabes.…

-Seguro que hubieras entrado…..- dijo la chica arqueando las cejas. El rubio sonrió pícaramente.

-Y que te hace pensar eso?....- dijo.

-Nada……- apartó la mirada y sonrió para sí -……De acuerdo, iré a esa fiesta, total, ya estoy vestida…

El rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Te presento a Ginebra Weasley.- Narcissa Malfoy hizo una mueca ante el apellido, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Encantada, querida.- Ginny sonrió -Pasemos al comedor, nos están esperando.

Draco le ofreció el brazo a Ginny y ésta lo tomó.

Entraron en el comedor, era gigantesco y muy elegante. Había una mesa enorme con muchas sillas. La gente que estaba dentro miraba a los recién llegados.

-Me dijiste que era una cena entre amigos y aquí ha por lo menos cincuenta personas- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-Todos son amigos, nunca he dicho lo contrario.

-…Ya…bueno pues creo que esa 'amiga' tuya viene hacia aquí….- dijo señalando a una chica rubia -…y no es muy buena idea que me vea, así que me voy- la pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

-Eh! Pelirr…

-Draco! Que bueno que estés aquí!- La rubia, con un traje negro y largo de tirantes, con mucho escote, agarró a Draco del brazo y arrastró de él -Ven, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

-Espera, Pansy, qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-No es una fiesta de amigos?- el chico asintió dubitativo -pues yo soy una amiga tuya! Vamos!

La chica tiró de él.

-Ehh, Pansy, un momento, si?, ahora vengo- se soltó del brazo y salió por al misma puerta que la pelirroja.

-Perdona Winston- le dijo al mayordomo que aguardaba en la puerta para recibir a los invitados -sabes si…?

-Acaba de salir por la puerta, señor- respondió, con una sonrisa, antes de que Draco terminara.

-Gracias!- el chico salió corriendo y vio a la pelirroja atravesar la gran puerta de hierro.

-Pelirroja!!!, Eh, pelirroja!!!- el rubio corrió hacia dónde estaba ella.

-Qué quieres, Malfoy?!- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Por qué te vas de la fiesta?

-Porque creo que no pinto NADA en esa 'reunión de amigos'- contestó cortante -y menos con Pansy Parkinson por ahí rondando!!!

Hubo un silencio.

-……………Está bien……te llevaré a tu casa…- dijo al fin.

-Y tu fiesta?

-No importa, ya tendré tiempo de hacer más. Sube al coche.

Ginny no sabía que decir, se quedó muy asombrada por la actitud de Malfoy.

Durante el viaje no dijeron palabra, hasta que llegaron a casa de Ginny.

-Esto……..Gracias………-dijo la chica.

-De nada- la sonrió. "Qué dulce es…!" pensó Ginny, "No, no, no".

-Bueno……te daré el traje de tu madre el lunes en la oficina, si?

-Esta semana me voy de viaje.…

-Ah!......pues........la siguiente…no…...es Navidad.....y no creo que vaya a trabajar, jeje! (qué comentario más estúpido, pero tenía que poner algo…)- dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa, "por qué estoy nerviosa?!".

-…Yo tampoco….- sonrió -……no nos veremos hasta…..la vuelta de vacaciones.

-Si…………………Bueno podemos subir a mi casa, me cambio y te doy el vestido…así tu madre no lo echará en falta…!

-Claro…- salieron del coche subieron al piso de Ginny.

Justo antes de entrar en su casa, Ginny se acordó de que no la había recogido. Al buscar las llaves la había dejado patas arriba, y cuando había vuelto para ducharse tampoco la ordenó, "Joder!, no he ordenado la casa, está hecha una mierda....Malfoy pensará que vivo en un basurero…!!".

-Ehhh, no podemos entrar!- dijo, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Por qué?- preguntó intentando mirar por una rendija.

-Porque me acabo de acordar de que se la dejé a una amiga!!

-Y entonces dónde vives tú ahora?- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Eeeen, casa de mis padres.

-Ya.....No me creo nada de lo que has dicho!!- apartó a Ginny y abrió la puerta -..qué es lo que escondes??...DIOS!!!!....

-Si, lo se, está echo un asco.....- dijo entrando detrás suyo. Alzó la vista -PERO QUÉ......???!!!

Aki se acaba el segundo cap!! Espero q les haya gustado :P!!

Al final no puse lo que hay dentro del paqete de Lucius Malfoy…pero ya lo are!! Si dejan reviews claro…;)!!

Muxas gracias, otra vez, por los reviews q m dejaron n l cap anterior, me animaron a scribir!! Asi q, ya saben vuelvan a dejarme R&R para que me anime todavía :D y aga el 3!!!!

Muxiiisimos besos!!! **_Isa-Best_**


	3. Un duelo, una comida familiar y un paque...

Wenuuu ya stoy aki, otra vez!

Como n l anterior cap m cayeron muxas bronkas (jeje!) x dejarlo n demasiado suspense…pos n ste no dejo tanta intriga (creo…�.�…).

Mil gasias x los R&R, n l prox cap contestare a los proximos reviews q m manden (y spero q sean muxos, jiji;)!). Weno no les molesto mas…A LEER!

* * *

**Una relación………difícil?**

**Capítulo III**

**Un duelo, una comida familiar y un paquete**

-Ya...No me creo nada de lo que has dicho- apartó a Ginny y abrió la puerta -..qué es lo que escondes?...DIOS!...

-Si, lo se, está echo un asco...- dijo entrando detrás suyo. Alzó la vista -PERO QUÉ...!

La chica miró el vestíbulo. Los cuadros estaban rotos y el suelo, lleno de papeles y de cristales.

Ginny dejó caer el bolso al suelo y corrió hacia todas las habitaciones. Entró en la cocina y pudo ver toda la vajilla tirada por el suelo. En su habitación, la ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo; las puertas de su armario, abiertas de par en par y los cajones de su cómoda y de la mesilla, en el mismo estado. El baño tenía las toallas y el maquillaje tirados. Ginny, con cara de preocupación, se dirigió al salón mientras Malfoy la seguía.

El salón tenía todos los muebles volcados, las cortinas rajadas y había muchas cosas rotas y libros por el suelo.

Ginny ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Mi………MI CASA- dijo al fin -…qué han hecho con mi casa?

La chica se sentó en el suelo con la cara entre las manos. El rubio no sabía que hacer, sentía mucha lástima por ella. Dejó a un lado todo su orgullo, se sentó y la abrazó. Ginny comenzó a sollozar.

-Vamos, no pasa nada…- la consoló el chico. (qué tierno nn!)

Un hombre encapuchado salió de las sombras de la habitación y los dos se levantaron.

-Vaya, vaya, Draco……- dijo el hombre al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver sus ojos fríos y su pelo lacio y rubio -…así que lo que me dijo Pansy era verdad……TÚ, CON UNA WEASLEY! Qué deshonra para la familia!

La pelirroja le miró con odio.

-Qué te pasa Wealsey? No te gusta la nueva decoración de tu casa- preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ginny sacó la varita de su chaqueta y la agarró fuertemente.

-EXPELLI…!

-EXPELLIARMUS- dijo Lucius Malfoy antes que Ginny.

La varita de la chica cayó al suelo. Y cuando la pelirroja la iba a recoger Lucius la atacó con un hechizo.

-CRUCIO!

La chica se arrodilló y retorció de dolor, mientras el rubio, que había estado observando, con cierto temor hacia su padre, cogió su varita y desarmó a Lucius, éste dejo de torturar a Ginny.

-Draco…- dijo con girando la cabeza hacia su hijo -recibiste mi regalo?

El chico se metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó con fuerza el paquete que tenía guardado.

-Supongo que si…- dijo su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa, miró a la pelirroja y cambió su expresión -Cómo justificas el estar con ella! Es una pobretona! No te puede ofrecer nada bueno!

-DÉJALA EN PAZ- gritó-ELLA ES MUCHO MEJOR PERSONA QUÉ TU! Y LA…LA QUIERO!

Ginny se sorprendió mucho por ese comentario, pero estaba tan cansada y mareada por el hechizo de Lucius que no dijo nada.

-QUÉ LA QUIERES?

El chico asintió y se arrodilló a su lado abrazándola.

-Ella ha sido la única que me ha dado el cariño y el amor, que vosotros nunca me disteis! (un poco cursi…no? Jeje…�.�…)

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES- el chico la abrazó con más fuerza -no me queda más remedio que matarla…es un estorbo en nuestras vidas……

Lucius Malfoy apuntó a Ginny con la varita. La chica se quedó quieta, estaba muy asustada.

-AVDA KE…!

-NO! Acaba conmigo si quieres- dijo el rubio.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Os mataré a los dos, así podréis estar juntos!

-EXPELLIARMUS- gritó Draco.

La varita de Malfoy cayó, pero éste, en un hábil movimiento, la recogió.

-CRUCIO- el rubio se retorció por el dolor y Lucius sonrió-Hijo, no me guardes rencor…lo hago por tu bien……

Ginny, que hasta entonces había estado callada y mirando, agarró su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Lucius.

-Maldita pobretona- masculló Malfoy antes de lanzar a Ginny por los aires con otro hechizo. La pelirroja se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Draco apuntó con la varita a su padre y de ella salió un haz de luz roja. Lucius Malfoy gritó del dolor.

-…Te vas a arrepentir de lo qué has hecho- logró decir entre quejido y quejido. Agarró unos polvos flú de una vasija y desapareció por la chimenea.

El chico rubio respiraba entrecortadamente, miró a Ginny y caminó hacia ella. Cargó en brazos a la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente y la llevó al dormitorio.

* * *

Unos rayos de sol, que se colaban por las ranuras de las persianas, despertaron a la pelirroja. La chica se desperezó y se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se incorporó con sobresaltó y miró toda la habitación, estaba ordenada, "probablemente fue un sueño…" pensó. Se levantó, llevaba una camisa grande, que la llegaba por los muslos, caminó hacia la cocina y vio a un rubio tomándose un café. Ginny le miró con la boca abierta desde la puerta.

-Qué tal has dormido- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-QUÉ……QUÉ HA PASADO!

-Te quedaste inconsciente después de que mi padre te lanzara por los aires…- la chica se tocó la cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de que lo ocurrido en la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, sino una realidad!

-Y LUCIUS MALFOY!

-Huyó…- dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Ginny resopló aliviada, pero aún no sabía como había llegado a su cama…"Y SI HA PASADO ALGO CON…!" -…después te llevé a tú cama…

Ginny puso una cara de asombro (tipo: Oo).

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada- dijo Draco riendo -…sólo te puse esa camisa…

-QUÉ- dijo mirando lo que llevaba puesto, "pero si no llevo sujetador!"

-…no encontré tu pijama…

-TÚ ME HAS…!

-Visto desnuda- Ginny se sonrojó, pero le miró con furia -…cuando te cambié te puse de espaldas…no te pude ver…

-PERO ME VISTE EL CULO- dijo Ginny dejando a Draco sin terminar la frase.

-………solo un poco……- Ginny soltó un bufido y tomó una taza de café-…bonito culo, por cierto…!

-Déjame Malfoy, es Sábado por la mañana y no tengo ganas de discutir…

-Lo digo en serio…-dijo mirándola. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, claro……Oye, has recogido tú mi casa- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Si- el chico se calló esperando una respuesta, pero Ginny no dijo nada -no hace falta que me des las gracias! Lo he hecho por gusto! Cómo soy tu jefe, te limpio la casa- dijo sarcástico.

-Pero si fue tu padre el que me la destrozó! Era tu obligación limpiarla!

-Al menos podrías decirme 'Gracias Draco. Has sido muy amable'- dijo poniendo voz de pito.

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas, Malfoy. Estoy en mi casa y aquí no me mandas como en la oficina, hago lo que me da la gana!

-Cómo quieras…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -pero eres una desagradecida, pelirroja.

Draco se levantó y le robó a Ginny la tostada que acababa de hacer.

-Eh! Esa tostada es mía, hazte tú una- protestó la chica.

-Relájate nena, sólo es una tostada- dijo antes de darla un mordisco (a la tostada :P!).

-Eres insoportable! Por qué no te vas a TU casa y me dejas a MI en paz?

-Porque mi padre estará esperando que vaya para matarme…- se acercó a Ginny para susurrarla al oído -…y te echaría de menos…

-PERO QUÉ DICES, MALFOY! VETE DE MI CASA, YA- chilló empujándole.

-No puedo, ya te lo he dicho…

-ME DA IGUAL QUE TU PADRE TE MATE! NO QUIERO TENERTE PAVONEÁNDOTE POR MI CASA!

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, pelirroja, no me pienso ir de aquí!

-Te odio- dijo Ginny al tiempo que se dirigía al baño.

-DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY SÓLO UN PASO! (creo q el refrán es así…�.�…)- gritó Draco para que Ginny le oyera. "Ahora que tengo que vivir con ella me será más fácil conquistarla…".

* * *

La pelirroja se metió en la ducha y se echó agua por encima. "Necesito aclararme las ideas". Ginny salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla. De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció un rubio, rápidamente la chica se tapó con la toalla.

-ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ! NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA- bramó Ginny.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí…- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. La chica tenía el pelo rojo chorreándola por la espalda y la toalla agarrada de manera que no se la cayera.

-Ya, seguro…- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero se volvió al notar que el chico aún seguía en la puerta -POR QUÉ SIGUES AQUÍ! VETE!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…cómo te pones, pelirroja- el rubio salió del baño y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

"paciencia, paciencia!" pensó la chica entrando en su habitación.

* * *

El rubio se tumbó en el sofá. Ginny salió del cuarto, ya vestida, con una toalla en la mano.

-Voy a ir al ministerio a informar de lo de tu padre…- dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

El rubio se levantó de un salto.

-No puedes!

-Por qué no?

-Porque pensarán que yo he ayudado a mi padre a matarte!

-Que dices! Yo les explicaré lo ocurrido y diré que tú no tienes nada que ver…

-Les dará igual! Ya sabes la fama que tiene mi familia…y la que tenía yo en Howarts!…

-Oh, vamos! Quién es ahora el paranoico ;)?

-PIENSA, PELIRROJA- el chico estaba histérico -DESAPARECÍ DURANTE SIETE AÑOS, DESPUÉS DE QUE POTTER VENCIERA A QUIEN-TÚ-SABES, Y MI PADRE TAMBIÉN! LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE EL MINISERIO CREA QUE ME FUI CON ÉL, Y AHORA QUE HE VUELTO ME QUERÁN METER E AZKABAN!

-NO ME GRITES, MALFOY! No estoy sorda!

-CÓMO NO TE VOY A GRITAR SI ME QUIERES LLEVAR A LAS GARRAS DE LOS DEMENTORES- Draco estaba rojo de ira y le salían unas lagrimillas por los ojos.

Ginny respiró hondo y se acercó al rubio. En el fondo sentía lástima por él, había vivido sin el cariño de su madre y de su padre, y ahora éste quería matarle…

-No te vas a ir a ninguna prisión, yo me encargaré de eso…-murmuró quitándole las lágrimas. El chico se tranquilizó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja. Sollozó en silencio (q sensible s mi Draco! XD!). Ginny pasó la mano por el cabello rubio del chico, acariciándolo. Al cabo de unos segundos la pelirroja se separo.

-Gracias, por haberme defendido ayer…- dijo acordándose de la pelea de Draco y Lucius.

El rubio sonrió dulcemente.

-No fue nada…

-…Esto…has cogido el vestido de tu madre- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si…, pero no se lo voy a poder dar…mi padre estará esperándome…

-………supongo que te puedes quedar aquí, ya que no tienes a dónde ir y me salvaste de tu padre…y…- Ginny recordó las palabras con las que el chico había enfadado tanto a Lucius:…LA QUIERO… -…oye……por qué dijiste…?

-Qué te quiero- peguntó como leyéndole la mente.

-…Emm…si…

-Bueno…fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para enfadar a mi padre…- dijo apartando la mirada de la chica-…ya sabes como eres una Weasley y eso…pues le jodería mucho que estuviera contigo…

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo.

-Ah…bueno,…te agradecería mucho que no lo volvieras a hacer…- dijo recogiendo la toalla del suelo.

-Creías que era verdad, Weasley- preguntó sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Ya te gustaría…- dijo dándole la espalda -por cierto, cual era el regalo ese del que hablaba tu padre?

-Ah…, pues…nada importante…- contestó restándole importancia.

-…Y por qué dice Parkinson que estamos juntos? Está loca o qué?

-…no se de dónde ha sacado esa estupidez…

-deberías elegir mejor tus compañías…siempre he pensado que a Pansy se la iba la pinza…

-Preocúpate tú por tu amado Potter, Weasley…ese si que está chiflado!

-Harry no está chiflado…y tampoco es mi amado- Ginny se sonrojó-mira, si vamos a tener que convivir juntos será mejor que no discutamos…

-Está bien…dónde dormiré, en tu cama- preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-No, tú vas a dormir aquí- dijo señalando el sof�-y yo en mi cama.

-No vas a estar muy sola- el chico se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-No, Malfoy. Estaré bien.- Ginny se apartó-Hoy tengo una comida familiar…

-Con el pobr…- Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido -con tu hermano, Weasley?

-Con Ron, si- dijo metiendo las llaves en el bolso.

-He oído que se ha casado con la sangr…- Ginny le volvió a mirar -con Granger…

-Si, se ha casado con ella y tienen un niño de cuatro años- la pelirroja cerró el bolso -me han invitado a su casa…así que te quedarás aquí…y ni se te ocurra destrozarme la casa o cotillear, de acuerdo?

-Si, mamá…- Draco puso cara de niño bueno.

-En serio, Malfoy- le apuntó con el dedo -…sino te irás de mi casa!

-Vale, vale- dijo levantando una ceja.

Ginny cogió su bolso y su abrigo.

-…Hey, pelirroja!

-Si- contestó desde la puerta del salón.

-…Puedes llamarme Draco…- la chica sonrió.

-…tú puedes llamarme Ginny- el rubio la devolvió la sonrisa y la pelirroja se fue.

* * *

Ginny llamó al timbre. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger vivían en un adosado precioso con un jardín muy grande.

La puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció una chica con su pelo largo y castaño cayéndole sobre los hombros, ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino lacio y brillante.

-Herm- dijo Ginny abrazando a la chica.

-Gin! Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, tú?

-Genial - al lado de Hermione apareció un niño pequeño con el cabello castaño tirando a rojizo.

-Tía Gin- gritó el niño.

-Danny- La pelirroja le cogió en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

-Bien…pero mamá me ha castigado sin grageas y sin ranas de chocolate…

-…Algo habrás echo para que te castigue…- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Hermione de reojo.

-No…no he hecho nada…- dijo el niño con cara de bueno.

-No, no ha hecho nada, sólo ha hecho levitar a Susie y la ha encerrado en el cuarto de la lavadora…- dijo la castaña.

-Qué ha hecho qué- miró a Danny -has levitado a Susie?

La pelirroja le hizo cosquillas y el niño se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Eso no está bien, Danny- sentenció Ginny mirándole muy seriamente -La has pedido perdón?

-No…

-Pues ahora entras en casa y la pides perdón- le ordenó y el niño obedeció sin rechistar.

-No se cómo consigues que te obedezca…- dijo Hermione -…Pasa Gin Harry y Luna están deseando verte.

La pelirroja entró en la casa y se dirigió al salón mientras que la castaña se metió en la cocina.

Sentados en el sofá estaban Harry, Luna y Susie. El primero se levantó.

-Gin! Cómo te va- preguntó abrazándola.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ginny- exclamó Luna -te parece bonito no haberme llamado en todo ése tiempo?…

-Lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada…- Ginny sabía que hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, y eso que era una de sus mejores amigas, junto con Hermione y Zoe…

-Bueno…te perdono……Ven, cuéntame que tal te va todo- exclamó sentándose en el sofá.

-Ginny- dijo una vocecita detrás suyo. La chica se volvió y allí había una niñita un poco menos morena que Harry y con unos preciosos ojos azules verdosos.

-Susie! Cuánto has crecido- dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

-Ya tengo cuatro años…- replicó la niña.

-Cielo, por qué no te vas a jugar con Danny? Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Pero mami yo quiero quedarme con Ginny- se quejó la niña.

-Luego estarás con ella, si- la niña se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila cariño, ya me la llevo yo- dijo Harry. Luna le sonrió y el chico sacó a Susie de la habitación.

-Bueno, cuéntame ahora que estamos solas…- inquirió Luna curiosa.

-Emmm………pues no ha pasado nada interesante- contestó.

-Venga…!

-……Mi coche se ha estropeado, Draco Malfoy es mi jefe, su padre me ha atacado, y ahora le tengo que tener rodando por mi casa…

-QUÉ!

-Es muy largo de explicar…mejor otro día- dijo al tiempo que Hemione entraba en el salón.

-La comida está lista- dijo la castaña.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al comedor, todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Ron entró con una olla de la que salía un olor exquisito.

-Eso huele muy bien, Ron- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Ron es un excelente cocinero- sentenció Hermione.

-Pero si antes no sabías ni freír un huevo- dijo Ginny.

-Pues ahora se hacer muchísimas más cosas- presumió el pelirrojo.

La comida fue muy agradable; conversaron y rieron de lo lindo.

* * *

Mientras, el rubio estaba terminando de comer una pizza que había pedido.

Tiró la caja de la pizza a la basura y se sentó en el sofá. "Debería abrir el paquete de mi padre ahora, ya que no está la pelirroja…", Draco buscó el paquete y lo cogió. Empezó a retirar la envoltura hasta que quedó abierto del todo. Era un anillo de plata y tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa "lo sabía!". Buscó por si el paquete tenía alguna tarjeta, pero no encontró nada y se extrañó "mi padre siempre suele poner tarjetas en los 'regalos' de éste tipo…", de pronto se dio cuenta, "PANSY, con lo cotilla que es, seguro que abrió el paquete y se quedó, 'por error', la tarjeta!". El chico descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Pansy.

Pansy!>

Si- de repente su voz pareció alegrarse -Draco, eres tú?>

NO! Soy la duquesa de Alba! (saben qien s, no? XD!)- dijo algo histérico -pues claro que soy yo! Oye, se que abriste el paquete de mi padre, tienes tú la tarjeta que había dentro?>

Por qué piensas que yo…!>

Pansy, por favor, te conozco desde hace 14 años!>

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo la tarjeta, voy para tu casa…>

NO! Quiero decir…no estoy en mi casa…ven a casa de la Weasley…>

DE LA WEASLEY!QUÉ COÑO HACES TÚ EN CASA DE LA WEASLEY!>

Es largo de contar…apunta la dirección…>

De acuerdo, Draco, pero que tengas una buena excusa…!> La rubia apuntó la dirección y colgó el teléfono.

Al poco rato estaba en casa de Ginny.

* * *

Y aki s akaba ste cap! Muxas gasias x los R&R q m mandaron y q m mandaran (jaja XD!)!

Ya e dixo q ai dentro dl paquete solo q no e concretao pa q sirve…�.�…!

I want more reviews ! Asi q pinxen n submit review y esciban sus comentarios! M despido q mañana tngo 1 examen y no se nada…�.�…!

Muxos besos **_Isa-best_**


	4. Convivencia

Saludos a todos! Aki sta el cap 4 (q x cierto s lo dedico a Jorge y Jesús q siempre m apoyan y les qiero muxo!)! Pero ants…Contsto a ls reviews:

**MilasDrac**: Muxas gracias por tu review! M dio muxos animos, y fue el primero q recebí asi q m izo muxa ilusión! Yo tmbn e leido tu fic y sa mu ben! Weno spero otro review tuyo, besos!

**Meiko-174**: Gracias por el review! A mi tmbn m encanta la pareja Draco y Ginny, s mi preferida! Besos!

**Azazel Black**: M alegra q t gustara l comienzo, espero q leas mis otros capitulos y m dejes mas reviews…jeje!

**Sonylee**: Yo continuo si tu m dejas reviews…jaja! Un beso!

**Pilika-LastHope**: A mi tmbn m encantaria q Draco m acosara…jeje…ya veras si Pansy s buena o mala…tengo muxas ideas n la cabeza…! Muxos besos!

**Marina-aristizabal**: Espero q t guste este cap tanto como el primero…! Besos!

**Katy**: ya t conteste n l e-mail junto con el cap, pero solo decirte q m envies mas RR! Un abrazo!

**Eire**: gracias por el RR, ahora espero otro d este cap…! Cuidate!

**Zeisse**: M alegra q t encane l fic, continua leyendo mis capitulos y mandame reviews, please! Muxos besos

**Hermy-Black**: Espero no haberte decepcionado con l paqete d malfoy…jeje! Besos!

**Marce**: Seguire…a cambio d reviews ;)!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: no e subido otros 3 cap…pero weno…lee los q ay x ahora…! Besos!

**Luthien**: Si n l examn m fue bien, gracias, sake un 7 jaja! T agradezco muxo q m sigas n todos los capitulos! Como ahora dejes d leerme y mandarme RR…¬¬…jeje! Muxisimos besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: Gracias x el reviews! M alegra q t guste muxo! Besos!

**Zoe simitis**: M encanta l nombre d Zoe! No tenia ni idea d q era australiano…jaja! Sige leyendo ls cap, please…y tmbn mandandome reviews, of course! Jaja! Muxos besos!

Bueno…ya e contesao a TODOS! Los reviews spero q a cambio mandeis mas…ya se q pesais q soy una pesada xro sq cada review q s manda importa y muxo! Admas sino tngo reviews m deprimo y si m deprimo no scribo…Weno sin mas preámbulos…………………………………

LEAN!

**Una relación………difícil?**

**Capítulo IV**

**Convivencia…**

De acuerdo, Draco, pero que tengas una buena excusa…! La rubia apuntó la dirección y colgó el teléfono.

Al poco rato estaba en casa de Ginny. La chica llamó al timbre y Draco abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, parecía tonta la chica… -dijo mirando la casa, anonadada- …para ser una Weasley parece que vive muy bien…

-Si, bueno… Vayamos al grano!… -el chico estaba impaciente.

-A claro, aquí tienes la tarjeta -Dijo entregándosela- Ahora dame una buena razón para que estás en 'ésta' casa…

-Emm…Si, claro…pero antes quiero leer la tarjeta, si?

-Como quieras… -Pansy se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Draco terminara.

El rubio miró el sobre con miedo, lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

_Draco:_

_Te he regalado éste anillo como muestra de que ya estás preparado. No dudo que te impresionará al principio…Pero espero que lo aceptes cómo yo hice hace años…_

_En cuanto te lo pongas ya no serás el Draco Malfoy de antes, sino uno más fuerte y poderoso, nada podrá contigo._

_Te preguntarás por qué no te lo he podido dar en mano…pero eso es algo que no te puedo contestar ahora…_

_Ya hablaremos…más pronto de lo que tú te crees…_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"'Más pronto de lo que tú te crees'?" pensó el rubio, "qué querrá decir con eso? Volverá?" Aquella idea le habría asustado tiempo atrás, pero ya no! No volvería a temer a aquel hombre! Afrontaría cualquier cosa.

-Has terminado-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Pansy, la chica había estado cotilleando todo el salón de Ginny.

-Si… -dijo con un hilillo de voz.

-Genial! Ahora dime, qué haces en casa de la Weasley?

-…No quieres un café antes? –preguntó tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-No gracias…Contesta a la pregunta!

-…Verás, Pansy…yo…pués…

-Vamos Draco! Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez-la rubia estaba impaciente- mira, te diré lo que se, para que se te haga más fácil: trabaja contigo, el otro día la llevaste a la fiesta en tu casa…y os besasteis en tu despacho…

-Cómo sabes todo eso! …Bueno lo de la fiesta lo entiendo, estabas allí, pero lo demás…?

-Ya te dije que tengo mis contactos… -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Si…ya lo veo…¬¬…

-Y bien-preguntó con impaciencia.

-Y bien qué-dijo el rubio fingiendo, pero la chica se percató de que él no quería responder.

-Está bien…no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que te decidas a contármelo… -dijo levantándose del sofá.

-A no!

-No. Cuando quieras decírmelo supongo que lo harás, soy tu mejor amiga, no-sentenció cogiendo su bolso.

El chico estaba atónito. Claro que era su mejor amiga, pero nunca se había comportado así…

-Pues claro que eres mi mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta con paso ligero y decidido, Draco la siguió.

-Por qué tienes tanta prisa-dijo extrañado.

-He quedado… -dijo solamente.

-Ahh… -alzó las cejas con una sonrisa pícara- …y quién es el afortunado? Le conozco?

-Si…

-Vamos, dime quien es!

-Te lo diré cuando tú me digas qué tienes con la Weasley-la chica le miró burlonamente.

-Eso es chantaje!

-Lo se. Lo aprendí del mejor-Pansy le miró alzando una ceja.

-Muy aguda Parkinson…pero no voy a caer…

La rubia rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció una asombrada pelirroja con la boca abierta.

Al cabo de unos segundos Ginny reaccionó.

-MALFOY, QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO 'ESA' AQUÍ-bramó apuntando a Pansy con el dedo. La aludida apartó la mano de Ginny con indiferencia.

-Mira Weasley, tengo prisa,…así que quítate de en medio… -empujó a Ginny hacia un lado y se volteó- …Ciao, Draco! Ya nos veremos!

La chica lanzó un beso al aire y le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

-NO SERÁ EN MI CASA-gritó la pelirroja, pero Pansy ya se había metido en el ascensor.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa y miraba la puerta por dónde había salido la rubia. "Ésta chica hace cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar a la pelirroja………igual qué yo!" pensó el chico, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un portazo que pegó la pelirroja. El chico la miró asombrado.

-Y TÚ QUE MIRAS-gritó la chica encaminándose a su habitación. Dejó su bolso y se quitó los zapatos.

Al cabo de un rato salió del cuarto con unas zapatillas de andar por casa, un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja de tirantes.

Buscó al chico, estaba tumbado en el sofá con una revista.

-Oye tío…-el rubio apartó la mirada de la revista para ver a la chica- …de qué vas!

-…de azul… -Draco miró los vaqueros y la camisa que se había puesto por la mañana- …y blanco…

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! TE DIJE BIEN CLARO, LO QUE NO TENÍAS QUE HACER, ANTES DE IRME!

-Lo se… -dijo tranquilo.

-Y SI LO SABES POR QUÉ LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES TRAER A 'TU AMIGUITA'!

-Nunca dijiste que no pudiera traerla…

-QUÉ!

-Estoy empezando ha pensar que eres un poquito cortita, ehh?

-IMBÉCIL! CÓMO QUE NO DIJE QUE NO PUDIERAS TRAERLA!

-Sólo dijiste que no podía ni cotillear, ni destrozar la casa…

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE…-la chica le miró con los ojos y la muy abiertos- TENÍAS QUE HABER DADO POR SENTADO QUE NO PODÍAS TRAER A ESA…ESA…'ESA ARPÍA'!

-No se por qué la odias tanto… -dijo volviendo a ojear la revista.

-A, NO…! SI TE PARECE, ES MI MEJOR AMIGA AUNQUE ME HICIERA LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DURANTE SUS DOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS EN HOWARTS-gritó sarcástica.

-No hay porque ponerse así…-el rubio dejó la revista en la mesita del salón y se levantó.

-YA ES BASTANTE TENER QUE SOPORTARTE A TI SOLO, CÓMO PARA QUE AHORA TE TRAIGAS A TUS AMIGOS DE SLYTHERIN!

-Yo también estoy viviendo en ésta casa ahora! Y tendrás que aguantar a mis invitados-Ginny explotó por ese comentario.

-NO TENGO POR QUÉ, ÉSTA ES MI CASA Y MANDO YO! SI TU ESTÁS AQUÍ, NO ES POR QUE YO TE LO HAYA PEDIDO, TE HAS INSTALADO POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA Y MUY A MI PESAR-la pelirroja cogió aire, mientras el chico la miraba asombrado, y prosiguió- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE TRAIGAS NI A PARKINSON, NI A NINGUNA DE 'TUS AMIGAS' PARA ACOSTARTE CON ELLAS EN **MI** CASA…Y…-Draco la interrumpió.

-Espera pelirroja!……Estás………celosa-Draco esbozó una sonrisa sexy (estúpida para Ginny, pero irresistible para mi…:P!) cuando dijo la última palabra "lo estoy consiguiendo! La pelirroja va a ser mía!".

-TÚ DELIRAS! CÓMO VOY A ESTAR CELOSA…! YO? Y CELOSA DE PARKINSON-Ginny se puso muy nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien pelirroja…! No discutamos, si-dijo el chico calmándola "no la enfades, Draco…te encanta hacerla de rabiar pero así nunca será tuya…" decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

-No quieres discutir? Tú- preguntó extrañada y señalándole con el dedo.

-Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no discutiéramos para convivir mejor… -explicó sin darle importancia.

-Bueno…si…pero…

-No hay más que hablar, voy a dormir un rato… -el rubio entró en la habitación de la chica.

-EH! Tú, Malfoy! Que crees que haces entrando en MI habitación-preguntó entrando ella también.

-Quería dormir…en el sofá he dormido fatal…-miró alrededor del cuarto y vio la ropa interior de Ginny encima de una silla- ……bonito tanga…!

El color de la piel de la chica pasó a ser igual que su pelo, rápidamente agarró el tanga rojo.

-Te dejaré dormir un rato, Malfoy -dijo deseando irse de allí enseguida. Salió de su cuarto y puso la televisión.

Al cabo de dos horas la pelirroja despertó, se había quedado dormida viendo la televisión… "Awww! Qué hora será?". Ginny se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño aún medio dormida. Abrió la puerta y se lavó la cara. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pegó un grito.

-AHHHH-se dio la vuelta y miró atónita al chico que salía de la ducha, con el pelo rubio mojado del que caían unas pequeñas gotitas que bajaban por su torso desnudo, y se rodeaba la cintura con una toalla- MALFOY, POR DIOS! TÁPATE!

-Cálmate, pelirroja! …Cómo si nunca hubieras visto a un tío desnudo… -de repente en su cara apareció una sonrisa burlona- …No me digas que tú no…! JAJAJA!

El chico comenzó a desternillarse de risa y ella adquirió el color de un tomate.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE HE VISTO A MÁS DE UN TÍO DESNUDO, IMBÉCIL-bramó con ira.

El rubio dejó de reírse pero seguía mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-…Entonces por qué has gritado?… -la pelirroja iba a contestar pero él habló antes esbozando 'esa sonrisa' (la sexy, recuerdan? Yo si, jeje XD!)- …ya se: Nunca has visto a ninguno que esté tan bien 'dotado' (ustedes me entienden…;)…) como yo, verdad?…

-ERES UN CREÍDO-gritó- …Y no he chillado por eso, sino porque me he asustado al verte salir de **MI **(es un poco posesiva no creen?…¬¬) ducha EN PELOTAS, Cuando yo me acababa de despertar y estaba medio dormida aún…

-Ya…será eso… -dijo levantando una ceja.

-Pues si es por eso! Y me da igual que no me creas…-se dio la vuelta para peinarse un poco las greñas que llevaba.

-…Esto…pelirroja…,a no ser que me quieras ver otra vez en bolas, será mejor que salgas del baño…

-No…ahora te esperas a que termine de peinarme… -Ginny continuó mirándose al espejo.

-Ni hablar! Yo estaba antes! Has entrado tú porque te ha dado la gana! Así que me voy a vestir aquí, estés tú o no… -Draco se quitó la toalla dejándose ver como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-ERES UN EXHIBICIONISTA, MALFOY-gritó la chica, al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

El rubio se puso unos boxers negros.

-Yo te he avisado y tú te has quedado aquí… -dijo cogiendo su camisa.

-Pues ahora me voy-dicho esto salió del baño dando un portazo.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina y miró el reloj "Son sólo las ocho…los días se me hacen eternos con ese engreído al lado…" pensó "podría llamar a Zoe y salir a algún lado…Aunque no tengo muchas ganas…pero voy a cualquier sitio con tal de no ver a Malfoy!". De repente el teléfono sonó (y justo en mi casa acaba de sonar!…jeje…). Ginny corrió a cogerlo "probablemente sea Zoe…".

Diga? preguntó la chica.

Ginny Weasley? preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Si, soy yo 

Ginny! Soy Blaise la pelirroja se sorprendió.

Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono? 

Oh! Te he molestado? Lo siento…yo… se disculpó el chico.

No! No es eso…me alegra mucho que me llames, es sólo que no me explico cómo tienes mi número…, pero da igual, para qué llamabas? 

Quería preguntarte que hacías ésta noche… "me está invitando a salir! A MI? Tranquila, Ginny, tranquila…".

Nada…por ahora… 

Genial! Me han invitado a la inauguración de un restaurante nuevo, muy lujoso, quieres venir conmigo? "pues claro que quiero! Llevo deseando salir contigo desde que te conocí, Vaya pregunta, Estás buenísimo y eres un encanto! Cómo voy a decirte que no!".

Si……total, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer en mi casa…… "A qué hora me vienes a buscar! Tengo que prepararme!".

Te paso a buscar a las 10:00, si? "Me gustaría verte antes, pero vale…".

De acuerdo, pero espérame en el portal… "por nada del mundo voy a permitir que veas a Malfoy en mi casa…" …anota la dirección… El chico la escribió en un papel.

Nos vemos a las 10:00! 

Hasta entonces! 

La pelirroja colgó y comenzó a brincar y a gritar como una loca.

-SI, SI, SIII! VOY A SALIR CON ÉL! ES PERFECTO! YA VERÁS CUANDO SE LO CUENTE A ZOE…, SE VA A MORIR DE ENVIDIA-la chica se subió al sofá y saltó encima de él (estaba muy feliz, es comprensible no?…¬¬), estaba tan emocionada que no se percató de que el rubio estaba en la puerta observando todos sus movimientos con una sonrisa divertida.

-Qué pasa, Weasley-Ginny paró de saltar y miró al chico con la cara roja, te ha llamado Potter para salir contigo, (Draco no sabe que Harry está casado…), porque se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres la única boba que se podría enamorar de un ser patético como él-Draco cogió su revista y se sentó en un sillón a leer, mientras la pelirroja bajaba del sofá y le arrancaba la revista de las manos.

-Para tu información, 'señor Malfoy'-dijo lo último con énfasis,Harry está casado y no es patético. Además no me ha llamado él…Y si 'ésta boba' -se señaló- está así de feliz es porque, al contrario que tú, tiene una cita!

La chica le arrojó la revista a la cara y salió del salón con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa triunfante, "por fin he dejado a Malfoy sin palabras!".

-Potter se ha casado-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio al volver en sí.

-SI-gritó la chica desde su cuarto. El rubio se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-…Y con quien?… -preguntó suavemente.

-…Con Luna… -contestó la chica. Draco comenzó a reír.

-Sabia que Potter era imbécil, pero no hasta el punto de ser gilipollas! JAJAJA! Con la Lunática Lovegood! JAJAJA! Ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle serían capaces de caer tan bajo! JAJAJA-el rubio se apoyaba en la pared, llorando de la risa, y Ginny le miraba furiosa.

-HARRY NO ES GILIPOLLAS! Y LUNA NO ES UNA LUNÁTICA!

-…JAJAJA no había más que verla en Howarts! Estaba como una cabra-el rubio hizo un gesto con el dedo índice (ya saben; llevándose el dedo a la sien, sin tocarla, y haciendo círculos con él…).

-…NO ES VERDAD! Es sólo que era…diferente……

-Si, claro! …No le habrá contagiado nada a Potter, no…-preguntó sarcástico.

-Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Harry?… -dijo burlona.

-…No me preocupo por él…me río de él-la chica resopló.

-…Yo que tú no me reiría tanto de él, porque, por lo menos, se ha casado y ahora tendrá una familia…en cambio tú…te quedarás más solo que la una… -Ginny:1, Draco:0!.

-…Pues creo recordar que tú también estás soltera…

-Si…pero tengo una familia que me quiere y muchos amigos…!

-Qué estás insinuando! Qué mi familia no me quiere, que no tengo amigos-el rubio dejó de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta; Se puso tenso.

-No insinúo nada…Sólo digo que deberías dejar de burlarte de Harry y Luna… -la chica salió de la habitación hacia el salón (iba y venía de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando cosas, por los nervios de su cita); Draco la siguió.

-A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer-el rubio apretó los puños.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo tengas que hacer…sino que lo DEBERÍAS hacer…! …es diferente… -aclaró la pelirroja sin mirarle- …y ahora si me disculpas…; tengo que ir a cambiarme…

Ginny abandonó el salón y dejó a Draco furioso y avergonzado, "esta Wealsey me está vacilando…!" pensó, su ira se apoderaba de él, "tengo que tranquilizarme, sino me controlo la pelirroja se cabreará y me echará de su casa………veré la tele un rato". Se sentó en el sofá y se relajó. Pero no por mucho tiempo porque la chica le sacó de esa paz en la que estaba.

-MALFOY, PUEDES TRAERME…… -el grito se convirtió en un susurro que el chico no oyó- …papel higiénico…?

-QUE TE TRAIGA QUÉ!

-Papel higiénico-dijo un poco más alto. Draco la escuchó pero se hizo el sueco.

-NO TE OIGO! QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE TRAIGA-chilló el chico, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, desde la puerta del salón.

-ESTÁS SORDO O QUÉ? PAPEL HIGIÉNICO! YA SABES, LO QUE SE UTILIZA PARA LIMPIARSE EL CULO! (un poco vasta, lo se, pero en esa situación te pones de los nervios…¬¬).

Un segundo después, el rubio llamó a la puerta del baño y abrió una rendija, por donde le dio el rollo de papel a la pelirroja.

-Se dice gracias… -dijo el chico desde fuera. Hubo un silencio- …pelirroja…? …No te habrás colado por la taza del wáter no? Jajaja!

-NO-bramó Ginny.

-Ah, bueno…entonces dame las gracias por haberte traído el papel para limpiarte el culo… -se burló de ella.

-DAME TÚ LAS GRACIAS POR HABERTE SOPORTADO DURANTE DOS DÍAS SIN MATARTE!

-Creí que te habían enseñado educación…

-Y me la enseñaron… -dijo saliendo del baño- …pero la tengo con quienes la merecen…!

-Vaya con la Weasley…! Sabes contestar, eh-dijo acercándose a ella. Pero le hizo caso omiso.

-Viviendo con seis hermanos y siendo la pequeña tienes que aprender a defenderte de ellos…

-Ya veo…… -se acercó más, de manera que la acorraló contra la pared- …y si te sabes defender tan bien…por qué no lo hiciste en mi despacho el viernes…?

La pelirroja le miró seria.

-…Porque si me llego a defender me despedirías…y no quiero perder ese trabajo… -apartó la vista del chico como si temiera que se fuera a da cuenta de que ella disfrutó de ese beso que la había robado…- …y ahora, si no te importa…, déjame pasar.

-No creo que esa fuera la razón… -dijo mirándola intensamente, Ginny se puso muy nerviosa y el chico la acarició, suavemente, la mejilla con la mano. La pelirroja se deshizo, igual que la pasaba cuando miraba sus intensos ojos grises- …no te dejaré pasar hasta que no me digas la verdad…

"Es fantástica…" pensó el chico, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero una voz en su cabeza cambió de opinión y el chico desvió la mirada, "No, Draco, es sólo un juego más! …No te estarás enamorando, no? ……No, no, no! Sólo los débiles se enamoran!", el rubio sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Ginny.

-…Es la verdad… -replicó la chica- …además…tú me dijiste que me olvidara del beso…y eso he hecho!

El chico la miró aturdido, sin saber que decir, y con una terrible decepción…, por un momento había pensado que la pelirroja sentía algo por él…"pero era falso…no siente nada…sólo odio y repulsión…".

Se apartó dejándola el paso libre y la chica entró en el salón.

"No vas a sufrir por ella, Draco…no merece la pena…" decía la vocecita en su cabeza.

-Bueno pelirroja…no se a qué hora habrás quedado con 'el chico fantástico' pero ya son las 8:45 y no creo que vayas a ir con esas pintas… -la miró de arriba abajo con cara de asco.

-Tú siempre te metes con mi ropa…! Y creo recordar que fuiste tú el que eligió el vestido ese verde y horrible-la pelirroja se fue del salón dejando al rubio callado y confuso, se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos relajándose.

Al cabo de unos minutos abrió sus ojos y miró la puerta del salón por dónde había salido la chica "Me deja sin palabras…es la única que puede hacerlo…!… Está pelirroja sabe cómo manejarme…!…Pero tengo que manejarla yo a ella!", acto seguido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al pasillo. Buscó a Ginny con la mirada, "estará en su cuarto…" pensó y se encaminó a la habitación de la chica.

En el cuarto había un montón de ropa encima de la cama, como si se hubiera probado todos sus conjuntos… Entonces oyó un ruido que venía de detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la pelirroja con un traje negro palabra de honor, que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y el pelo suelto, con la raya al lado; cada mechón pelirrojo terminaba en un bucle. Draco la miró con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy -dijo la chica pasó a su lado, ignorándole, y rebuscó algo en un pequeño joyero. El rubio, que continuaba con la boca abierta de par en par la cerró y volvió en sí.

-…Esto…con quien vas a salir?… -Ginny siguió ignorándole mientras se ponía unos pendientes.

-No es algo que te incumba…

-Si que me incumbe! Principalmente, porque si ésa noche os pillo…, no me gustaría encontrarme a algún conocido mío…sería traumático!…además quiero dormir tranquilo…sin oír 'nada extraño'…!

-No vas a coger ningún trauma y tampoco oirás 'nada extraño'…

-Cierto…cerraré la puerta del salón…

-No me refiero a eso…! Yo no soy cómo tú; no me voy a la cama con el primer tío (en caso de Draco tía…¬¬) que pillo, ni tampoco a la primera cita… -ahora se ponía una gargantilla.

-Vaya… -la miró de arriba abajo- …pues viéndote así vestida, yo creo que 'el chico con el que has quedado' va a pensar que vas a 'eso'…

-No, porque 'el chico con el que he quedado' es muchísimo más dulce, atento, sensible, tierno, amable, cariñoso… -el rubio rodó los ojos y la interrumpió.

-Por lo que me estás describiendo el chico ese es un pringado y…

-…y menos mujeriego que tú-terminó diciendo la pelirroja.

-Si soy mujeriego…es porque atraigo a las mujeres…

-A ALGUNAS mujeres-sentenció la chica.

-Ninguna se resiste a mi!…y… -Ginny le miró alzando las cejas.

-Yo si-exclamó la pelirroja.

-…y…las que si se resisten, al final, acaban a mis pies… -el chico esbozó media sonrisa y Ginny se acercó a él.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, la pelirroja acercó sus labios a los del chico, los rozó y desvió la boca hacia el oído derecho del nervioso rubio.

-Yo jamás caeré a tus pies… -susurró antes de apartarse, dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta y desaparecer de la habitación.

Draco salió al pasillo y la vio salir del apartamento, "ésta pelirroja me vuelve loco! Está jugando conmigo! Pero no esto va a quedar así! Te vas a enterar, pelirroja…, espera y verás…".

Eran las 12:45 y un chico rubio, tumbado en el sillón, miraba la televisión mientras se bebía una cerveza "cuando piensas venir pelirroja…! Parezco tu padre…!".

De repente llamaron al timbre, Draco se levantó con pereza; tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba en boxers y llevaba la camisa abierta. Nada más abrirla puerta, aún adormilado, se oyó un grito de sorpresa.

-OH, DIOS MÍO! QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ-exclamó la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Draco, confundido, la miró interrogante.

-QUÉ PINTAS TÚ EN CASA DE GINNY-volvió a decir la voz- NO ME DIGAS QUE……?

Wenu… s acabó el cap…! Espero q les haya gustao…Si es q si y qieren q continue: manden reviews! Si sólo les a gustao un pokito: también manden reviews! En qualqier caso: manden reviews, plis! SON MUY NECESARIOS! Si no recibo muxos tiro la toalla y dejo el fic……El destino dl fic sta en sus manos! (q profundo m a qedao eso no? ¬¬ jeje)…

MILLONES D GRACIAS X LOS RR DL CAP ANTERIOR (aunq a mi no m gustó muxo ese cap…todo ai q decirlo…!)!

MUXISIMOS BESOS A TODOS Y X FAVOR, REVIEWS! (soy una obsesa…jeje…). **_Isa-best_**


	5. Malentendidos

Al fin el 5 cap! Jeje, siento haber tardado tanto xro sk entre las vacacions d semana santa, ls examns y el pavo k tngo encima...puff! No e tenido musho tiempo...

Gasias x los R&R d l cap anterior y espero q este cap tnga tantos o mas! jeje

Weno no qerran q les de mas l coñazo asik a leer l cap!

* * *

**Una relación………difícil?**

**Capítulo V**

**Malentendidos**

De repente llamaron al timbre, Draco se levantó con pereza; tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba en boxers (:P!) y llevaba la camisa abierta. Nada más abrirla puerta, aún adormilado, se oyó un grito de sorpresa.

**-OH, DIOS MÍO! QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?**! -exclamó la voz del otro lado de la puerta-.

Draco, confundido, la miró interrogante.

**-QUÉ PINTAS TÚ EN CASA DE GINNY?** -volvió a decir la voz- **NO ME DIGAS QUE...!**

El chico continuó con cara de empanado y la chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-GINNY Y** **TÚ...? NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! PERO SI ELLA ME DIJO QUE OS LLEVABAIS FATAL Y QUE NO TE PODÍA NI VER!...SE LO TENÍA CALLADO LA TÍA...! SERÁ...! **

**-Tranquila, tranquila...no grites...** -dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- **...pasa, anda, y deja de despertar a todo el vecindario...**

La morena entró en el apartamento de su amiga con desconfianza.

**-GINNY, GINNY, GINNY!** -comenzó a gritar-.

**-Ginny no está! Y te he dicho que no chilles!... **-volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza "cuanta cerveza he bebido!...nunca me había afectado así el alcohol...me duele mucho la cabeza... (es una sensación horrible...y muy extraña...no pregunten xq lo se...¬¬)"-.

**-Y DÓNDE ESTÁ?** -Draco hizo una mueca de dolor- **ah, Perdón...Dónde está?**

**-Ha salido...**

**-A dónde, con quien, a que hora,... **-la chica siguió preguntando-.

**-Demasiadas preguntas...**

**-Contesta!**

**-No se ni a donde ha ido, ni con quien, pero ha salido de casa a las 10:00...** -el rubio la miró levantando una ceja- **...por cierto, tú eres...?**

**-Zoe Dawson...** -la chica se detuvo para mirarle, le había visto en el trabajo pero de lejos y pocas veces-.

**-Tu cara me suena de algo...nos conocemos?** -el rubio intentó hacer memoria-.

**-...Trabajamos en la misma empresa...eres mi jefe...**

**-Ah! Ya me acuerdo...! **-Zoe sonrió, "no he visto a esta tía en mi vida..." pensó Draco "pero está buena...a lo mejor sacó algún provecho de todo esto..."- **...y de qué conoces a Ginny?**

**-Soy** **una de sus mejores amigas...!** -contestó triunfante- **...y además trabajamos juntas...**

**-Si, eso lo sé...pero...que estás haciendo aquí a la una de la mañana...?**

**-...Eso te quería preguntar yo a ti!... **-dijo Zoe poniendo los brazos en jarras-.

**-...Es una larga historia...cuéntame, primero, por qué estás aquí.**

**-Mi historia también es larga!**

**-...Vale...pues...si quieres quedarte a esperar a Ginny...**

**-De acuerdo!** -la chica entró en el salón como si le hubieran metido un petardo por el culo, se sentó en el sillón y observó todas las latas vacías de cerveza que estaban tiradas encima de la mesa- **...deberías limpiar esto antes de que Ginny llegue...**

**-...No creo que la pelirroja se percate de que el salón está sucio...estará muy ocupada...**

**-Qué quieres decir?** -la morena centró toda su atención en el chico-.

**-Que no entrará en el salón...**

**-POR QUÉ?**

**-No chilles...! ...Por que seguro que lo que vaya a hacer con 'el tío perfecto' ese sea mucho más interesante que verme a mí en el salón rodeado de latas de cerveza...,así que no entrará aquí...ni siquiera mirará...pasará de largo hacia su habitación...** -Zoe se levantó de un saltó-.

**-GINNY ESTÁ C...?** -la chica calló y habló más bajo- **...Ginny está con un tío y no me lo ha contado?**

El rubio asintió en silencio y la chica resopló y se desplomó en el sillón.

**-...Creí que confiaba en mí...** -la morena miró a los ojos grises del rubio- **...pero no estaba contigo?...**

**-Conmigo?** -Draco la miró extrañado pero cambió su expresión "tengo que ganarme a ésta tía como sea..! Será estupendo ver la cara de la pelirroja cuando llegue a su casa y me pille enrollándome con su mejor amiga..." sonrió (maliciosamente) para sí- **...si, si estábamos juntos...pero me ha hecho mucho daño...no quiero recordarlo...** -el chico bajó la cabeza y la morena se sentó a su lado, rodeándole con un brazo "...y el Oscar al mejor actor es para...Draco Malfoy!"-.

**-...No puedo creer que Gin haga daño a nadie..., pero últimamente está muy rara... **-miró al rubio con lástima- **...hablaré con ella!...**

**-No! Quiero decir...no hace falta...me tengo que olvidar de ella... **-Zoe asintió- **...y la mejor manera es enamorándome de otra...** -la chica volvió a asentir- **...tú me podrías ayudar en eso...**

Se miraron y la morena arqueó una ceja.

**-Qué quieres dec...?** -el rubio la besó pillándola por sorpresa, pero la chica no se separó, pensó que ya había sufrido bastante-.

"Ésta es más fácil que la pelirroja..., pero Weasley besa mejor...".

Continuaron besándose sin percatarse de que la puerta del apartamento se había abierto y se oía una risita de Ginny.

* * *

La pelirroja abrió la puerta mientras el chico que la acompañaba la besaba el cuello y ella soltaba una risita. 

**-Blaise...para...** -dijo entre risa y risa-.

Blaise y Ginny entraron en el apartamento de la chica.

**-...Espera un momento... **-dijo apartándose del chico-. "Hay demasiado silencio..." pensó.

**-Qué pasa?** -preguntó Blaise-.

**-...Ahora vengo...** -la pelirroja se encaminó hacia el salón y abrió la puerta-.

**-QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?** -gritó mientras Zoe y Draco se separaban y ésta se abrochaba la camisa-.

Blaise corrió para ver que pasaba. "A si que Blaise era el 'don perfecto' del que tanto hablaba la pelirroja..." pensó el rubio.

**-Draco, Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó Blaise confundido-.

**-No es obvio...?** -dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco-.

Ginny respondió rápidamente.

**-Es una historia muy larga Blaise, ya te contaré...** -volvió la cara hacia Draco y Zoe- **...pero ellos me van a contar ahora que hacían, verdad?...**

**-Te damos detalles?** -dijo el rubio mientras Zoe se sonrojaba- **...Creo que con lo que has visto te basta para saber que hacíamos...**

La pelirroja ignoró a Draco y miró a Zoe.

**-Zoe? Qué tienes que decir?...** -la chica vaciló un momento-.

**-Qué tienes qué decir tú, por qué no me has contado que sales con alguien?...**

**-Te** **lo iba a contar...en serio!...**

**-Ya...Y tampoco me contaste lo tuyo con Draco! No confías en mí o qué?** -la pelirroja la miró desconcertada-.

**-Lo tuyo con Draco?** -preguntó Blaise más confundido aún-.

**-Salía con él...** -explicó Zoe-.

**-QUÉ? NI HARTA A VINO SALDRÍA CON ÉL! LE ODIO! NO LE SOPORTO! ES MI PEOR ENEMIGO!** -el rubio contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios-.

**-Y** **si le odias tanto, por qué está en TU casa?** -la pelirroja abrió al boca pero el chico continuó si dejarla hablar- **...Mira, Ginny, no me gusta que me mientan, así que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos...adiós!**

Blaise desapareció del apartamento y la pelirroja se quedó quieta. Zoe caminó hacia la puerta.

**-Tú también te vas?** -preguntó Ginny-.

**-Si, Gin..., creo que ya has hecho suficiente daño por hoy... **-la chica se volvió- **...y, por favor, no me llames, ni vayas a mi casa, no quiero volver a verte...**

Zoe cerró la puerta tras ella, la pelirroja se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar. Draco observó a la chica "a lo mejor me he pasado..." pensó y se acercó a ella. Ginny se percató de la presencia del chico, se quitó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas y se levantó de un bote.

**-Y TÚ DÉJAME! TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA! HE PERDIDO A DOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE YO MÁS QUERÍA! ESTARÁS CONTENTO, NO?** -la pelirroja corrió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama a llorar. El rubio entró detrás y se sentó a su lado-.

**-POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ? DISFRUTAS HACIÉNDOME SUFRIR? **-Draco permaneció serio y en silencio, mirándola a los ojos- **CONTESTA! TE GUSTA VERME LLORAR? ES DIVERTIDO!**

El rubio continuó en silencio y, mirándola fijamente, la retiró unas lágrimas de la cara. La chica, confundida y agitada, se dejó; le agradaba la sensación, cálida y reconfortante, de la mano del joven Malfoy acariciando su cara.

Draco miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, trasmitiéndole todo lo que sentía. Ginny sitió un escalofrío y volvió en sí, bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. El rubio pudo ver como nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Instintivamente, la rodeó con sus brazos despacio.

La chica se sintió segura, aunque algo confusa, y sollozó en los brazos del chico.

**-Por qué me haces esto?** -preguntó la pelirroja tristemente-.

**-Qué quieres decir?** -murmuró confundido-.

**-Primero me puteas y luego me consuelas...no lo entiendo...**

**-Yo tampoco... -respondió abrazándola con mas fuerza- ...el cerebro me dice que haga una cosa...pero mi corazón dice que haga otra...estoy echo un lío...**(q cursi...Oo!)

La pelirroja no dijo nada; no hacía falta, y él no esperaba una respuesta.

Pasó un rato y el rubio se separó.

**-Será mejor que te deje dormir...** -dijo levantándose-.

**-No, no te vayas...** -dijo la pelirroja agarrándolo del brazo-.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa tierna y se volvió a poner en la misma posición de antes.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se fueron cerrando hasta que cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El chico caminó por un pasillo estrecho. Estaba todo oscuro. Al final del trayecto, el rubio topó con una puerta. Giró en manillar dubitativo y la empujó hacia dentro. La estancia a la que daba la puerta estaba oscura, pero la débil luz que desprendían algunas velas iluminaba un poco. 

Draco avanzó lentamente guiado por unas voces que le resultaban conocidas y observó con cautela a los dos hombres encapuchados que estaban de espaldas a él. Hablaban a una tercera persona que Draco no podía ver, ya que ellos estaban en medio.

**-...Déjala...ya es suficiente... **-dijo uno de ellos- **...volveremos más tarde...**

Oyó como unos pasos se alejaban y empuñó su varita.

**-Lumos!** -dijo con voz clara mientras se acercaba a la esquina de donde provenían leves sollozos-.

Vio que la persona que estaba acurrucada y sollozando era a una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera sino Ginevra Weasley.

**-Pelirroja! Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó agachándose-.

La aludida levantó la cabeza y le miró tristemente. Estaba ojerosa y más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía el pelo enredado y enmarañado, no bien peinado y brillante como siempre. Era evidente que había estado encerrada en esa habitación durante días.

El rubio la miró asustado y preocupado "qué te han hecho!". De repente la chica habló casi en un susurro.

**-Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo...** -Draco la miró sin comprender- ...**y que nunca me abandonarías...**

La pelirroja miró al vacío inexpresivamente. El chico estaba más confuso y extrañado aún "no entiendo nada...! ...cuándo le he dicho yo eso a la pelirroja! ...y que la ha pasado? ...".

**-...me mentiste... **-dijo al fin- **...te fuiste de mi lado...me abandonaste...**

El rubio la abrazó, no soportaba que ella llorara, y la susurró al oído.

**-...nunca te he abandonado**... -Ginny rompió a llorar y él la abrazó con más fuerza, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho- **...por favor...no soporto que llores... **

Levantó la cabeza de la chica sujetándola con sus manos, mientras con los pulgares la retiraba las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas.

**-...te sacaré de aquí, si? **-la chica asintió levemente y él la besó en la frente-.

**-Conmovedor...!** -dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

Lucius Malfoy empuñaba su varita y tenía s mirada fija en Ginny. Hizo una mueca de asco y pronunció un hechizo.

**-Avda Kedavra!** -un haz de luz verde salió de la varita y fue a parar a la asustada pelirroja. Un segundo después el cuerpo de la chica yacía, sin vida, en el frío suelo de mármol.

El chico se quedó helado "...no puede ser!...la...la pelirroja...está...está muerta...!".

Entonces el padre de Draco se dirigió hacia él.

**-...Te advertí! Te dije que dejaras a la Weasley, que nos traería problemas! Y no me escuchaste!** -el chico seguía quieto y mirando el cuerpo de la chica saber qué decir- **...MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! **-bramó, el rubio levantó la cabeza, seguía mirando a la pelirroja, pero el pelo le caía sobre los ojos y su padre no se dio cuenta- **...Me has decepcionado Draco; me desobedeciste y me traicionase...** -Lucius empuñó su varita y apuntó hacia su hijo- **...Ya no mereces ser un Malfoy!...

* * *

**

**-Malfoy...Malfoy...MALFOY!** -el rubio se incorporó de la cama con sobresalto- **...empezaba a pensar que nunca despertarías, bella durmiente...! **-bromeó la pelirroja. El chico ignoró ese comentario-.

**-Qué hora es?** -preguntó confundido-.

**-La 13:30! Te has quedado durmiendo toda la mañana!** -Draco observó a la chica con atención, "está bien...no la ha pasado nada...solo ha sido un sueño...pesadilla, más bien!". Ginny se percató de lo fijos que estaban los ojos de él en ella- **...Qué miras? Tengo monos en la cara?**

**-No...no...es sólo que... **-la pelirroja le observó atentamente-.

**-Qué?** -preguntó ansiosa, el chico la miró divertido-.

**-Estás preciosa...** -la chica se sonrojó, pero se mantuvo seria-.

**-Vamos, Malfoy. No digas estupideces...**

**-No son estupideces!** -se quejó-.

**-Yo no soy imbécil como Parkinson o las otras, que caen enseguida en tus redes...**

**-Te equivocas, pelirroja...ellas no son imbéciles por caer en mis redes; son inteligentes! **-puntualizó con aires de superioridad-.

Ginny soltó un bufido y dejó al rubio solo en la habitación.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros,"me encanta cuando se enfada" de repente su rostro divertido se mostró sombrío "me pregunto si ese sueño tendrá algo que ver con lo que decía la tarjeta de mi padre..." pensó el chico, "...supongo que ya lo averiguaré...".

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baño, abrió el grifo con agua fría y dejó que le mojara enero "...que dolor de cabeza...no debí bebe tanta cerveza anoche...".

Mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba en la cocina, haciendo espaguetis. "...Vaya nochecita la de ayer...!..."pensó mientas removía la pasta con una cuchara. "Porqué me tiene que estar pasando eso a mi, Qué he hecho mal! ...Lo único que me apetece hacer hoy es quedarme en casa y descansar..." la chica giró la cabeza y vio al rubio entrando en la cocina.

**-Qué quieres?** -preguntó sin mucha educación, el chico la miró asombrado-.

**-Qué borde, pelirroja! Qué te pasa?**

**-No me pasa nada!** -dejó la cuchara en la encimera estrepitosamente y se volvió hacia Draco- **Sólo me he quedado sin novio perfecto y sin mejor amiga! Y todo por tu culpa!** -le apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo-.

**-Sufres cambios** **de humor, eh, Weasley?...** -Ginny le miró con odio- **...creí que ya se te había pasado lo de ayer... **

La pelirroja suspiró dándose por vencida, le dio la espalda y continuó removiendo la pasta.

El chico la miró entre sorprendido y extrañado.

**-No me vas a seguir gritando?..**. -Ginny no respondió- **...creí que te encantaba hacerlo...No decías que todo era culpa mía y que me odiabas con toda tu alma y...** -la chica le interrumpió-.

**-...No entiendes nada, verdad?**

**-Qué tengo que entender?** -preguntó intrigado-.

**-No sabes lo que significan para mí esas dos personas...**

**-Vamos! No te pongas melancólica, pelirroja! De la morena esa, amiga tuya, no te digo que no...,pero de Blaise! ...Por favor, si le conoces desde hace dos días!** -Ginny le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de decir "pero si en el fondo tiene razón!" decía una vocecita en su cabeza, "no, no, no tiene razón!" se mentalizaba una y otra vez-.

**-No te soporto! Eres insufrible!**

**-Pero si solo he dicho que...!**

**-LARGO! VETE DE MI COCINA, DE MI CASA, DE MI VIDA; VETE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA!**

**-Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso, pelirroja...** -contestó calmado; la chica enfurecía por momentos- **...Está bien! Me iré de tu cocina, pero no de tu casa...ni de tu vida, claro está!; Soy tu jefe...!** -dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta y Ginny le perdió de vista. "Le odio, le odio, le odio!" pensó encolerizada. Se giró y continuó cocinando.

* * *

La casa olía genial, "espaguetis recién hechos...mmm" al rubio se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que lo pensaba. Harto de estar sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada se levantó y caminó con paso decidido.

* * *

"...No voy a poder aguantar a este tío más...me desespera!", Ginny se sirvió espaguetis en un plato. 

**-...Tiene buena pinta! **-dijo una voz masculina y suave detrás suyo-.

La pelirroja se giró sobresaltada.

**-Malfoy!** -el rubio observaba atentamente el plato de la chica, como si fuera a comérselo con los ojos; Ginny se percató de sus intenciones- **...ah, no, no, no, no, no! ESTA es MI comida! Tú si quieres te pides una pizza o algo así...**

**-Venga, Weasley! No seas tacaña!**

**-No!**

**-Que hospitalidad! Soy tu invitado...!** -la chica le miró alzando las cejas-.

**-Mi invitado?** **Creo recordar que te AUTOINVITASTE, instalándote aquí porque te salió del mismísimo...!**

**-Modera tus palabras, Weasley... **-dijo el rubio que, muy al pesar de Ginny, estaba sirviéndose un plato de la humeante fuente de espaguetis- **...no querrás que te tome por maleducada, no? **-su voz adquirió un tono burlón.

**-...umpf! **-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ginny "Creí que le podía manejar! Pero después de la putada que me hizo anoche ya no pienso lo mismo...", la pelirroja se sentía insignificante y humillada al lado del joven Malfoy, "...tengo que hacer algo para que no se crea superior a mí...".

Comieron en silencio, aunque cada uno pensaba en sus cosas: "...Qué podría hacer para destrozarle todo su ego?...tiene que ser algo sutil y creíble...".

"...Esta pelirroja está muy cabezota...en cuanto me acercó a ella, saca las uñas...tengo que hacer algo...".

"...Por qué me mira!...este chico es imbécil perdido...!".

"...Si las miradas de Weasley matasen yo ya estaría sepultado...!".

Terminaron y la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, recogió su plato y se volvió hacia el rubio.

**-...Por cierto...piensas quedarte encerrado en mi casa eternamente o algún día saldrás a la luz y le plantarás cara a tu padre?** -esta pregunta dejó al rubio helado y sin saber que contestar-.

**-Ehhh...**

**-No hace falta que contestes...ya se la respuesta, y creo que eres un cobarde!...**

**-Cobarde, yo?** -exclamó el chico-.

**-Si.** -contestó Ginny con calma. Dejó a Draco en la cocina, sentado a la mesa y totalmente de piedra-.

"Cree que soy un cobarde!...Cree que soy un COBARDE!".

* * *

La tarde pasó despacio. Ninguno de los dos se hablaba, cada uno leía o una revista o un libro, sin hacer caso al otro. 

Dieron las 9:00 y los dos jóvenes seguían igual. El rubio decidió romper el hielo.

**-Qué haces esta noche?** -la pelirroja dejó de leer el libro y le miró muy sorprendida-.

**-Nada...**

**-Quieres venir a...? **-la chica lo interrumpió-.

**-Quiero decir, nada, contigo!**

**-Que sosa eres, Weasley...**

**-Sosa, yo?**

**-Si, sosa tú...podríamos haber ido a tomar algo por ahí y...**

**-Pero si tú eras el cobarde que no quería salir de casa!**

**-Hagamos** **una cosa...** -Ginny le escuchó con atención- **...yo salgo de casa y te demuestro que no soy un cobarde y tú vienes conmigo y te diviertes, así me convences de que no eres una sosa!...que te parece?**

La chica meditó las palabras del chico y, finalmente asintió.

**-Muy bien, pues...**

**-Voy a cambiarme! **-anunció Ginny y salió volando hacia su cuarto-.

"...Ahora tendré oportunidad de humillarle!", pensó feliz.

"...Unas copas de más y la pelirroja será mía!", el rubio sonrió para sí.

* * *

Wenuuuuu asta aki el cap! Spero q les aya gustado! 

No escribo na mas q m muero d sueño, pero tnía q terminar (por fin) este cap...!

Please reviews! They're very important!

A lot of kisses! **_Isa-best_**


	6. Disculpas e insomnio

**Ya ToY aKi OtRA VeZ! SieNto AbER TArDAo TanT...Xro Sk nUnKa m AkabAba d GustAr l Cap Y CamBIAba COsaS...No Se KMo abRA kDao AOra Xro Sk m E caNsAo D CAmbiArlO...AsiKe Ya m DAraN sUS opiNionS...! X CIErTo LE DedIco StE CapI a mI NuevA pErrItA! K S monIIIIsiMAaaAaAA! **

**LeAN PLiX!**

* * *

**Una relación...difícil?**

**Capítulo VI**

**Disculpas e insomnio**

**-Venga, pelirroja…sino te das prisa, me iré sin ti!** -avisó el rubio, impaciente por salir de casa-.

**-Ya voy!** -anunció Ginny Weasley al salir de su cuarto-.

Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y silbó, estuvo apunto de echarla algún piropo, pero ella no le dejó.

**-Malfoy…deja de silbar y date prisa…** -dijo saliendo por la puerta-.

El chico, todavía asombrado, la siguió.

**

* * *

**

**-A dónde vamos?** -preguntó la chica de repente, entrando en el coche-.

**-A dónde quieres ir? **-contestó él con otra pregunta-.

**-Pues…no se…me gustaría cenar algo y luego…ir a bailar!**

**-Bailar?...** -dijo extrañado, parando en el paso de cebra-.

**-Si…no te gusta?**

**-No…**

**-Tú te puedes quedar sentado mientras yo bailo…**

**-Y si no quiero?**

**-Tú me has dicho que eligiera!**

**-Era broma...no tienes sentido del humor, eh?**

**-Lo que tú digas…** -dijo indiferente-.

Ginny puso la radio.

**-Me encanta ésta canción! **-exclamó alegre mientras cantaba-.

**-Puedes apagar eso!** -dijo el rubio, molesto-.

**-No te gusta la música?**

**-No, esa canción no!**

**-Y tú eras el que decía que yo era sosa!**

**-Qué insinúas!**

**-Nada!...**

**-Pues quita la radio!** -Ginny obedeció a regañadientes-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. La chica estaba enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados y él la miraba de vez en cuando nervioso de que no hablara ni hiciera nada.

-**Está bien! Pon música! Si eso te hace feliz!...** -la mirada enfadada de Ginny cambió por una sarcástica-.

**-Con que…quieres hacerme feliz, no?**

**-Qué!**

**-Lo acabas de decir!...**

**-Era una ironía…tan cortita eres que no lo pillas?** -bromeó-.

**-Eres un borde, Malfoy! No se por qué he aceptado a venir contigo! Supongo que ha sido un impulso! Pero no pienso aguantarte toda la noche!**

**-Me aguantarás más…! Ahora vivo en tu casa…!**

**-Llévame a casa! **-exclamó la chica furiosa-.

**-Ni loco, Weasley! No pienso dar la vuelta!**

**-Pues déjame aquí! Volveré yo sola a casa!**

**-Qué dices! Éstas calles son peligrosas por la noche!**

**-Me da igual!...Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí!**

**-Yo! No me preocupo por ti y jamás lo haré! Por mí puedes volver solita!** -dijo parando el coche al lado de la acera-.

-**Muy bien!** -dijo Ginny saliendo del coche- **…y no vuelvas a mi casa!** **No quiero verte nunca más en m vida!**

**-Bien!** -gritó el rubio con furia-.

**-Hasta nunca!**

**-Adiós!** -Draco arrancó dejando a la chica sola en la calle. _"Y si le pasa algo, Draco?"_ decía una vocecita en su cabeza _"…será todo por tu culpa…"_, _"Ni hablar! Ella se lo ha buscado! Me saca de quicio!"_, _"pero tú la quieres…y jamás te lo perdonarías…"_, _"No la quiero! La odio! Y me dan igual ella y su vida!"_, _"No te lo crees ni tú!" _decía la voz _"vuelve ahora mismo y pídela perdón!"_. El rubio suspiró y dio la vuelta, _"por qué haré caso a mi conciencia!..."_.

* * *

La pelirroja andaba con la cabeza agachada por la oscura calle. _"No puedo creer que me haya dejado aquí tirada!"_, _"tú te lo has buscado…"_ la conciencia habló _"si no hubieras sido tan caprichosa y estúpida…"_, _"No he sido estúpida! Él siempre me quiere joder la vida! Y yo le he pagado con la misma moneda!"_, _"No te jode siempre!... a veces hasta es amable!..."_, _"Por su culpa he perdido a mi mejor amiga y al hombre que quiero!"_, _"Eso es mentira! No has perdido al hombre que quieres! El hombre que quieres es él!"_, _"NO! No le quiero!...Puede que me haya pasado un poquito…pero nada más!"_, _"yo que tú le pediría perdón!"_, _"no…si al final acabaré disculpándome…"_ pensó antes de darse cuenta de que un hombre se plantaba delante de sus narices.

**-Dame el bolso.**

**-Qué?** -preguntó la chica asustada-.

**-Lo que has oído, pelirroja…** -Ginny se sintió incómoda, sólo Draco la llamaba pelirroja y, aunque le costara admitirlo, la gustaba que le dijera eso. El hombre repitió la frase- **…dame el bolso!**

Ginny agarró el bolso con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero el hombre la agarró.

**-Tú no te vas hasta que me des el bolso!...y algo más, porque están demasiado buena como para desperdiciarte…** -la pelirroja intentó retroceder asustada, pero fue inútil.

**-Déjeme! **-grito mientras alguien les estaba observando-.

**-Ni hablar!...ya te he dicho lo que me tienes que dar para irte, preciosa…**

**-No te va a dar ni la hora, cabrón!** -dijo Draco antes de darle un puñetazo y sacar la varita- **...Crucio! **

El tipo calló al suelo y se retorció de dolor mientras gritaba. Ginny miraba la escena aterrorizada.

**-Draco, para ya! Es suficiente!** -el rubio dejo de torturar al hombre, que fue arrastrándose hacia atrás mirando la varita con miedo.

**-Largate!** -el hombre permaneció quieto con el miedo pintado en la cara- **…Ya!**

Salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

La pelirroja le observaba marcharse, asombrada por lo que acababa de hacer el rubio.

**-Estás bien?** -dijo él, la chica salió del trance-.

**-Eh….si, si…gracias…**

**-Te dije que estas calles eran peligrosas por la noche…**

**-Ya… **-contestó Ginny algo molesta por el comentario- **…por qué has vuelto?**

**-Yo…eh…quería…pedirte perdón…por lo de antes, digo…**

**-Ah!...eh….si…yo…yo también quería pedirte perdón…me comporté como una cría caprichosa e imbécil… **-_"él no va a ser más maduro que yo!"_-.

**-Y yo como un viejo borde y con mala leche……quieres que vayamos a cenar…?**

**-…Si, claro… **-"_me estoy comportando como una adolescente nerviosa! Vamos Ginny, se tú misma!"_-.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes subieron al coche y estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

**-…Se parece mucho al restaurante al que me llevó Blaise…** -el rubio, incómodo, trató de evadir el tema-.

**-…Si…eh…es uno de mis restaurantes preferidos……te apetece que luego vayamos a un pub que conozco? Está por aquí cerca…y si quieres bailar…**

**-Creí que no te gustaba bailar…**

**-Yo no voy a bailar**.

**-Ah!...Bueno, vale…** -_"esto es un claro ejemplo de diálogo de besugos…está claro que Weasley y yo solo entablamos una conversación si discutimos…" _pensó el chico-.

Un camarero les tomó nota.

**-…Y ya que has salido de mi casa y has dejado de ser un cobarde…irás mañana a trabajar?** -preguntó Ginny-.

**-Si, supongo…**

**-Me dijiste que te ibas de viaje una semana, no?** -volvió a preguntar-.

**-Si…por qué lo preguntas?** -_"La pelirroja se piensa que voy a irme de su casa, dejándosela para ella solita…qué ingenua!"_-.

**-…Por nada…** -contestó indiferente, pero alegre de que se fuera lejos de su casa. Al menos durante una semana!- **…simple curiosidad!...**

**-Ya... **-dijo desconfiado-.

Llegó el camarero con las cartas y les tomó nota. Cuando se hubo ido Draco aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la pelirroja.

**-Te queda muy bien ese vestido…** -comentó mirando el vestido azul marino de la chica. _"Tengo que decirla piropos y cosas así para ganármela…creo haberlo leído en un libro…pero lo dejé de leer al segundo…yo nunca he tenido que hacer éstas cosas…las mujeres vienen solas a mí!...La pelirroja es la tía más difícil con la que he tenido que tratar…"_-.

**-…Gracias…** -la chica no se esperaba ese comentario- **…a dónde te vas de viaje?...**

**-A Nueva York.**

**-Nueva York! Siempre he querido ir a Manhattan! Con esos rascacielos, tiendas,…** -dijo con voz soñadora-.

**-Nunca has ido?**

**-No…pero algún día iré!** -el rubio sonrió por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir-.

El camarero llegó con la cena y comenzaron a comer.

* * *

La miraba de reojo con sus ojos grises; por alguna razón ya no eran tan fríos como antes. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento delantero del coche y observaba, con la ventanilla bajada, como paseaban las parejas por la calle. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se mecían por el viento de la noche.

**-No tienes frío?** -preguntó el chico de repente-.

**-Eh?...** -dijo la pelirroja despistada- **...No, no...estoy bien, me gusta sentir el viento en la cara...me...relaja...y así dejo de pensar en mis problemas... **

**-Eres una soñadora, pelirroja** -dijo sonriendo-.

**-Y eso es malo?** -contestó entre curiosa y sarcástica-.

**-No...pero algún día te caerás de la nube y será muy doloroso...** -Ginny se encogió de hombros-.

**-Hay que arriesgarse en ésta vida...y además, soñar es gratis...**

**-No se si el que sea gratis compensará el golpetazo que te darás cuando veas la realidad de las cosas...**

**-A eso se le llama ser pesimista...**

**-No, a eso se le llama ser realista...**

**-Pues yo prefiero no amargarme...eso empeora las cosas..., intento ver el lado positivo **-la chica observó al rubio con atención para ver que contestaba, pero tardó en hablar, parecía que se lo pensaba-.

**-A veces las cosas no tienen ningún lado positivo lo mires por dónde lo mires...**

**-Siempre hay algo positivo! Por pequeño que sea! **-Draco negó con la cabeza-.

**-Ponme algún ejemplo** -insistió la chica-.

El rubio volvió a guardar silencio durante un rato con la mirada fija en la carretera.

**-Cuando no has tenido una infancia como los demás te das cuenta de que te has perdido algo muy importante...como el cariño de un padre, por ejemplo... **-la pelirroja le escuchaba con atención y el chico giró la cabeza hacia ella, avergonzado- **...no se porqué te he dicho esto, pelirroja...**

Y dejó el tema. Ginny, al quedarse intrigada, se atrevió a preguntarle.

**-Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti...por eso eres tan pesimista, verdad?** -no contestó, seguía mirando al frente, pero la chica sabía la respuesta-.

Le observó con admiración, había salido adelante, con un padre como mortífago y una madre sometida a ser lo mismo que su marido. Ginny también había salido adelante, obvio, pero siempre ha contado con el apoyo de sus padres y él no... _"Lo que le falta es cariño...saber que hay gente que le quiere..."_ pensó.

**

* * *

**

**-Eh...pelirroja** -la chica giró la cabeza- **...te importa si volvemos ya a tu casa? Estoy cansado...**

**-Eh...no, no importa. Da la vuelta si quieres.**

El rubio asintió y tomo una calle en dirección a casa de Ginny. Había hablado demasiado con la chica de cosas que no la importaban y nunca había hablado con nadie; Cundo estaba con ella se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y con más fuerza para afrontar las cosas.

* * *

En el silencio que reinaba en la casa solo se oyó el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley entraron en el apartamento de la chica.

**-Últimamente cada vez que abro ésta puerta, para entrar a casa por la noche, me encuentro con sorpresas...y no precisamente agradables...** -comentó mirando de reojo al rubio, que no dijo nada; Se le veía muy callado y serio esa noche-.

Ginny tiró las llaves hacia una mesita de la entrada y dejo el bolso y el abrigo en el perchero. Observó con atención como el chico con la mirada perdida y el semblante serio caminaba hacia el salón y se desplomaba en un sillón.

**-Te pasa algo?** -el aludido volvió la cabeza y la miró interrogante- **...estás muy serio y apenas hablas desde la conversación que tuvimos en el coche sobre lo de tu padre...Pareces un alma en pena!** -la chica se fue andando hacia Draco y se sentó a su lado- **...Yo creo que deberías hablarlo...así te desahogas y...**

**-QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ SOBRE LO QUE DEBERÍA HACER! NO HAS PASADO LO MISMO QUE YO! NO TIENES NI IDEA DE QUÉ ES ESO!** -el rubio se encolerizó y se levantó de sillón de repente, dejando a la pelirroja asustada, asombrada y enfadada-.

**-PUEDE QUE NO HAYA PASADO POR ESO, PERO TU TENÍAS DINERO, UNA CASA ENORME Y TODO LO QUE QUISIERAS! NO TE FALTABA DE NADA! MI FAMILIA NO SE PODÍA PERMITIR LUJOS!**

**-Y A MI QUÉ ME IMPORTABA EL DINERO Y LO DEMÁS! SON SÓLO BIENES MATERIALES! TU TENÍAS EL CARIÑO DE TUS PADRES Y HERMANOS...HASTA EL DE POTTER! Y YO EL DESPRECIO DE MI PADRE! **

**-NO ME GRITES!**

**-NI TÚ A MI!**

**-TÚ HAS EMPEZADO!**

**-HAS SIDO TÚ HABLANDO DE TEMAS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN! **

**-SOLO PRETENDÁ AYUDARTE! PERO SI NO LO ENTIENDES PORQUE ERES UN ORGULLOSO Y UN BORDE DE MIERDA PUES PEOR PARA TI! **-el portazo que dio la pelirroja con la puerta de su habitación se oyó por oyó el edificio-.

Draco se quedó solo en el salón con un humor de perros por las palabras de la chica, pero lo peor de todo era que ella tenía razón...

* * *

Ginny salió de su cuarto con una camiseta ancha y el pantalón del pijama. Caminó deprisa hacia la cocina con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Draco allí.

Tuvo suerte, la cocina estaba despejada, "No hay Malfoys a la vista..." pensó antes de entrar.

Sacó una botella de leche de la nevera y se sirvió en un vaso. Volvió a cerciorarse de que el chico no estaba por el pasillo y fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Un poco antes de eso, el rubio estaba en el salón pensando en si pedirle disculpas a la chica (otra vez); "Y si la pido perdón?...tendré alguien con quien hablar y desahogarme..Pero tengo mi orgullo...por otro lado creo que enfadándome con la pelirroja y consiguiendo que me odie no voy a conquistarla nunca...Me tragaré el orgullo Malfoy!". Caminó decidido a la habitación de Ginny , tocó la puerta, "no contesta...estará dormida...o a lo mejor no quiere saber nada de mi...es lo más probable...voy a entrar". Giró el picaporte con suavidad y empujó la puerta sin hacer ruido. La cama de matrimonio de la chica estaba vacía, dentro del cuartono había nadie...

Draco oyó unos pasos se volvió hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver entrar a una pelirroja muy enfurecida.

**-Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó impaciente-.

**-Te buscaba...**

**-Ya me has encontrado, qué quieres? **

**-Pedirte perdón, otra vez, me he puesto como una fiera...lo siento...** -la chica le miró detenidamente-.

**-Está bien...** -dijo al fin- **...te perdono...otra vez... **-hizo una pausa al ver que el chico no se iba de su habitación- **...Quieres algo más?...**

Eso le pilló desprevenido al rubio; se había quedado mirándola, "_cuando frunce el ceño se ve realmente bonita_" pensó antes de salir del trance.

**-...Eh?...no! no...yo...yo solo venía a pedirte disculpas...pero quiero que sepas que no lo suelo hacer...**

**-Pues para no hacerlo con frecuencia, hoy van dos veces...**

**-Eran excepciones, pelirroja. No te emociones...**

**-Ya, claro... **-dijo arqueando las cejas- **...y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.**

**-Que sueñes conmigo... **-dijo el rubio sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacer, mientras se iba, Ginny soltó un bufido-.

**-Eso sería una pesadilla... **-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-.

* * *

Draco se tumbó en el sofá y miró al techo durante unos minutos, "_no puedo dormir..._". Harto de estar en la misma posición se levantó y fue a la cocina a por algo e comer, "_debería ir pensando en algo para que la pelirroja y su amiga hagan las paces...pero el qué?...creo que la tía esa estaba bastante cabreada el otro día...hablaré con ella en la oficina...cuando vuelva de Nueva York claro..._" los pensamientos de rubio fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos lejanos.

**-Qué?...No puedes dormir?...** -preguntó Draco a la pelirroja-.

**-...No...** -dijo cogiendo algo de comer- **...no hago más que dar vueltas en la cama y no consigo dormirme...**

**-Bienvenida al club... **-esbozó media sonrisa, que la chica correspondió-.

**-Ya que tu también tienes insomnio, te importa que vaya un rato al salón? ...me aburre estar tanto tiempo en mi habitación mirando al techo...por lo menos en el salón hay televisión...**

**-No, no me importa...así tengo compañía... **-la miró de arriba abajo-** ...muy buena compañía...**

**-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido, Malfoy... **-dijo saliendo de la cocina; el rubio la siguió sonriente-.

**-Te dije que podías llamarme Draco. **-los dos entraron en el salón y él se tumbo ocupando todo el sofá-.

**-Está bien, Draco **-recalcó la última palabra-** ...échate a un lado y déjame un sitio...**

**-Puedes sentarte encima mío... **-sugirió divertido-.

**-Qué gracioso! Déjame sitio, Malfoy!**

**-Qué a pasado con lo de Draco?**

**-...Déjame sitio, Draco... **-dijo empezando a mosquearse-.

**-Y las palabras mágicas?**

**-...Por favor, déjame sitio, Draco...!** -su paciencia se agotaba-.

**-Te falta una cosa... **-la pelirroja lo miró extrañada- **...un beso!**

**-Bueno ya vale!** -dijo empujándolo hacia un lado y sentándose-.

**-Dame las gracias, no, pelirroja...** -la chica le dio un golpe en el brazo con la mano- **...sólo era una broma**!

**-Déjate de bromas, Malfoy...**

**-Draco.**

**-Qué?**

**-Que me llames Draco, cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?**

**-Se me hace raro llamarte así...es como si fuéramos amigos...y no...**

**-No lo somos? **-el rubio la interrumpió-.

**-Pues claro que no! **

**-Entonces que somos? **-preguntó con curiosidad-.

**-Simples conocidos que se odian a muerte...**

**-Yo no te odio.**

**-A no? Y todo lo que te metes conmigo?**

**-Simple diversión...me gusta picarte... **-se encogió de hombros-** ...créeme no te odio...en cambio a otras personas si...y no sabes cuanto...**

**-...Tu...tu padre, por ejemplo?... **-preguntó temerosa por la reacción que pudiera tener el chico-.

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente y la chica entendió que era un sí.

**-...Quieres...hablar de ello?** -el chico miró al frente y se mantuvo en silencio- **...veo que no...bueno...yo...mejor me voy...**

La pelirroja se levantó pero Draco la agarró la mano.

**-Quédate aquí...** -Ginny le miró un momento dudando que hacer, pero al final se sentó a su lado- **...No hay mucho que contar...sólo que mi vida a su lado no ha sido precisamente agradable...**

La chica escuchó atentamente al rubio. Él nunca había sido tan sincero con nadie...

**-...Va a estar toda la vida atormentándome...porque no quise y no quiero ser como él.**

**-Vaya...yo creí que vivías muy bien, con mucho dinero y una casa enorme...tenías todo lo que quisieras...nunca me habría imaginado que fuera tan horrible.**

**Draco guardó silencio un momento.**

**-...Sabes? **-preguntó mirándola-** ...nunca le había contado esto a nadie...**

**-Es que yo soy muy comprensiva! **-dijo bromeando-.

Ginny rió y el chico la miró con ternura.

**-...Me encanta tu risa... **-La chica no sabía que contestar; se quedó quieta, mirándole- **...y me encantaría besarte...**

El rubio se fue acercando lentamente. Ginny seguía sin saber que hacer, veía como los ojos del chico miraban sus labios e inconscientemente ella hacía lo mismo.

Sus bocas se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que se fundieron uniéndose en un apasionado beso. Draco posó sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y ella puso las suyas en la cara del chico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Ginny estaba debajo de Draco y encima del sofá. Ella se separó.

**-Yo...creo que ya es muy tarde...** -dijo con hilillo de voz, aún impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se levantó del sofá y caminó deprisa- **...me voy a dormir...Buenas noches...**

**-Me vas a dejar así, pelirroja?...** -preguntó el rubio divertido por la reacción de Ginny-.

* * *

La chica cerró la puerta de su habitación sin contestar a la pregunta. "_Cómo coño he podido hacer eso!_" se preguntó alarmada paseando por su cuarto, "_Necesito un cigarro..._" la pelirroja buscó su bolso y sacó un cigarro de una cajetilla, se lo colocó en la boca y levantó los cojines y la ropa de su cama con furia, "_Dónde está el puto mechero!_" giró la cabeza mirando hacia la mesilla, "_Aquí está!_" exclamó. Encendió el cigarro y dejó el mechero en la mesilla. Dio una calada y respiró hondo. Acto seguido abrió la ventana y se asomo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. "_Por lo menos mañana se va a Nueva York...así no tendré que verle..._".

* * *

Por su parte, el rubio estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá. "_Cada día me gusta más la pelirroja...Me vuelve loco!...tanto que pierdo el control y me dejo llevar por impulsos...Nunca me había pasado esto antes...Cuando me mira y me toca siento escalofríos y se me va la cabeza, el corazón me late más deprisa...!...Me estaré enamorando?...No, claro que no...eso es para débiles!...Y sería lo peor!...Mañana me voy a Nueva York...lo que ella no sabe es que no soy el único..._", sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos.

* * *

La pelirroja oía pisadas muy lejanas y leves que no la apartarían de su bonito sueño; Una vida perfecta..., ella tenía una preciosa hija y su apuesto marido la acompañaba de la mano de la pequeña. Su casa era enorme y muy bonita...todo era fantástico...Ginny notó unas suaves cosquillitas en el cuello...

**-Despierta, pelirroja...** -susurraba el rubio dándola besos en el cuello- **...vamos...despierta...**

Ginny se levantó de un salto al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

**-QUÉ! CÓMO! TÚ HAS...! QUÉ HACES EN MI CUARTO!** -la chica miró el reloj- **...Y A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA! NO TE IBAS A NUEVA YORK!**

**-Hey! hey! hey! Mas despacio, pelirroja...! Si, nos vamos a Nueva York, por eso vengo a despertarte!**

**-NOS VAMOS!** -exclamó- **...cómo que NOS VAMOS!...Te vas tú solo!**

**-...Voy yo contigo...así que vamos los dos; haz tu maleta, y date prisa!; el vuelo sale a las 8...** -El rubio se levantó de la cama de Ginny-.

**-...Y cómo me lo dices así, de repente!**

**-Se me olvidó decírtelo ayer...** -se encogió de hombros-.

**-Pues yo no voy! Me quedo aquí!** -dijo con los brazos cruzados-.

**-Es una orden y yo soy tu jefe, así que me obedeces...**

**-Pero...yo...no...no puedo...**

**-No hay más que hablar! Date prisa, pelirroja...** -Draco salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a la chica confusa-.

"_Yo a Nueva York?...Y con Draco Malfoy!...Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas!_" pensó preocupada Ginny.

"_Asunto arreglado! Tengo a la pelirroja para mi una semana en Nueva York...Y va a caer a mis pies o dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy._"

**

* * *

**

**FiN Dl CApI! SpEro K OS Aya GUstAo! Ya sabEis DadME VuEstRas OpiNIoNs n rEviEwS! Y si KEreIS aGrEgadME a Mi diReccIon d mSn pa MEtermE PriSa n K agA oTrO Cap O SuGeriRm ALg...! **

**REvIeWs PliiiiiiiiiiiS!**

**MilLoNEs D BSts! _Isa-best _**


	7. Eso no es cierto

**WeNu Ya VUelVooOOoO! E TarDao n Actualizar...lo Se...Xro Sk m FuI a NY! No fuE exCluSivamNt paRa El Fic...jEjE...M Fui KN Mi FamiLia Y M EnkNatO! S Lo RekomIenD! AdmAs AllI KumpLi 15 AñOsSSs! **

**X cIerTo Mil gRacIas A ToDos Ls REviEwS! Y KeriA AgRaDcEr N SpeciAl A lS LectOrs K LeeN Ste FiC DsdE El PrimEr CaP Y K M an ApoyaO Kn kaDa Cap D loS k agO! SIgniFIka mUxo paRa mI... MUXAS GRACIAS! Os kEro! **

**WenO No lOs aGo EspeRar Mas!**

* * *

**Una relación...difícil?**

**Capítulo VII**

**"Eso no es cierto..."**

* * *

**-CUIDADO! **-el coche dio un frenazo, dejando marcas de neumáticos en el suelo, justo antes de llegar a chocarse con un camión- **Eres un peligro público! Si vas a esa velocidad nos vamos a matar y de paso mataremos a alguien!**

**-Si no hubiéramos tardado tanto en salir de casa por tu culpa no tendríamos que ir tan rápido al aeropuerto! **-se quejó el chico-.

**-Ahh! Perdona...! Pero el idiota de mi jefe no me había avisado antes de que me iba a NY! Y me ha dicho hoy a las 6 de la mañana que tenía que coger un avión a las 8! **-dijo enfurecida-.

**-No te quejes tanto, Weasley, en hacer una maleta no se tarda nada...yo también he hecho mi equipaje esta mañana y me ha dado tiempo.**

**-Pero yo he tenido que asimilar el hecho de que me voy a NY contigo! Y, créeme..., eso lleva su tiempo...**

**-Tanto me deseas que te cuesta creer que tengas esa suerte? **-el rubio la quería picar a la pelirroja-.

**-No seas creído, Malfoy, sabes perfectamente que no es por eso...sino porque creí que me iba a librar de ti durante una semana...**

El rubio sonrió maquiavélicamente, _"claro que lo sabía, pelirroja, por eso te he obligado a venir conmigo..."_.

**-Pues ya ves que no.**

La chica guardó silencio, "_tendré que aguantarte...pero por lo menos estaré en NY..._".

* * *

**-Clase VIP? No vamos en turista?** -preguntó la jóven al observar detenidamente los billetes del avión-. 

**-Yo? Jamás me verás viajando en turista.** -sentenció arrogante-.

**-Cuánto dura el viaje?**

**-Siete u ocho horas.** -la pelirroja emitió un pequeño pero profundo suspiro-.

**-Espero que todo esto merezca la pena y NY sea tan espectacular como dicen...**

**-No es tan maravilloso; Yo nunca viviría allí. Siempre tienen prisa y viven para el trabajo; es estresante. Por lo menos en lo que se refiere a Manhattan...**

**-Igualmente debe ser una ciudad increíble.**

* * *

**-Pelirroja me estás clavando las uñas!** -exclamó Draco con cara de sufrimiento mientras se miraba la mano-. 

El avión estaba apunto de despegar y tenía al lado a una nerviosa pelirroja.

**-Has de saber, por si no te lo he dicho antes, que me dan miedo los aviones.**

**-Pues no me lo habías mencionado...**

**-Y por eso no soy yo la que hace viajes a países de larga distancia en la empresa... **-continuó Ginny a la vez que intentaba respirar hondo-.

**-Bueno, está bien. Relájate y, por favor no me claves las uñas.**

Pero Ginny no pudo evitarlo y, en cuanto se elevaron un poco, Draco tenía marcas profundas. Prefirió no decirla nada, suficiente mal lo estaría pasando ya. Para suerte del rubio, la chica dejó de torturarle cuando el avión adquirió una posición horizontal.

Pasaron la mayor parte del trayecto sin intercambiar palabra; mataban el tiempo mirando al frente o por la ventana, hasta que fue la azafata.

**-Siento molestarles pero el viaje durara un poco más de lo previsto debido a problemas técnicos, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme. **-Draco asintió sonriente-.

**-Muchas gracias **-esperó a que la azafata se marchara y observó a Ginny; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de asustada- **...te pasa algo, pelirroja?**

**-Qué?... **-exclamó ella como sobresaltada- **...eh, no, no.**

**-Seguro? Pareces tensa... **-La chica trago saliva un momento dispuesta a hablar-.

**-Has...has oído lo que ha dicho la azafata de que hay problemas técnicos?**

**-Si, y? **-el rubio no comprendía-.

**-Y! Cómo que y! Y si tenemos un accidente! **

**-Weasley, me extraña que, teniendo un padre loco por los muggles, no sepas que el transporte muggle más seguro es el avión. **-sentenció burlón-.

**-No, Malfoy. Y si nos pasa algo?** -Ginny parecía verdaderamente asustada y Draco se percató-.

**-Duérmete, así el viaje se te hará corto y sencillo, de acuerdo? **-Ella asintió y cerró los ojos-.

* * *

Draco Malfoy iba pensando en sus cosas cuando notó un peso sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y pudo ver como la cabeza de la chica, completamente dormida, se apoyaba en él. La miró con ternura y, con miedo de despertarla, la colocó de manera que estuviera más cómoda.

* * *

**-Tienes ya tu equipaje?** -preguntó el rubio distraído-. 

**-Si, ya he cogido mi maleta.**

**-Bien, sígueme.**

Draco condujo a Ginny hasta la salida del aeropuerto. Mientras ella observaba divertida como el chico intentaba coger un taxi, infinidad de personas le quitaban el que él había pedido. Cansada y aburrida de esa situación se acercó al malhumorado Malfoy.

**-Déjame a mi; Taxi!** -un taxi paró justo a su lado y, por fin, pudieron subir- **Suelo ir en taxi a menudo; mi coche es una mierda y se estropea continuamente. Así que ya estoy acostumbrada!**

**-Ya veo...** -agregó el rubio sin muchas ganas de hablar. Enseguida le dio la dirección del hotel al taxista, deseoso de descansar del viaje-.

* * *

A la entrada del hotel, un botones recogió sus maletas y se las llevó a su habitación. El director del hotel le dio al chico una cálida bienvenida. 

**-Señor Malfoy! Me complace volver a verle, hacía mucho que no venía por aquí!** -Draco le estrechó la mano con la mirada seria-.

**-Si, gracias. Ella es Ginevra Weasley.**

**-Encantado **-dijo el director besándola la mano-.

**-Igualmente** -correspondió Ginny cortésmente aunque algo abrumada-.

**-Si nos disculpa nos retiraremos a la habitación; estamos agotados por el viaje.** -El rubio parecía querer huir y alejarse de ese hombre a toda costa-.

**-Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Disfruten de su estancia en nuestro hotel. Sus maletas ya están en su habitación; suite de lujo, claro.**

**-Muchas gracias. **-hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó con pasó rápido y decidido-.

La pelirroja le siguió corriendo extrañada por la reacción tan seca que había tenido con el director.

**-Malfoy, espera** -articuló entre jadeo y jadeo- **...porque has sido tan borde con ese pobre hombre; solo intentaba ser amable. **

**-Si algo he aprendido, en todos los años que llevo viniendo a este hotel, es que no hay que establecer una relación más allá de lo profesional con ese hombre.**

**-Por qué no? Parecía buena gente.**

**-Las apariencias engañan; no lo es. **-El joven Malfoy parecía no querer seguir hablando del tema-.

**-Ah...** -Ginny no entendía el porqué del cambio de actitud del chico; ya no hablaba apenas con ella, ni siquiera para picarla o piropearla- **Por cierto, tenemos suite de lujo?**

**-Claro, yo jamás estaría en otra habitación que no fuera una suite... **-argumentó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-.

"_Es raro...ni siquiera ha mencionado el habitual comentario de: 'tú nunca habrás tenido el placer de vivir con tanto lujo', y meterse conmigo...tendré que estar alerta a ver que trama..."_.

El hotel era enorme y precioso; lámparas gigantes colgaban del techo y el suelo de mármol resplandecía. Las escaleras tenían una alfombra roja y las barandillas estaban bañadas en oro.

Cuando Ginny y Draco se encontraron delante de la puerta de la suite ella se extrañó.

**-Malfoy, cuál es mi suite?** -preguntó con una pizca de miedo, temiéndose lo peor-.

**-Tu suite? Nuestra suite; es esta** -dijo abriendo la puerta-.

**-Cómo nuestra? Una para cada uno, no? **-el timbre de la voz de la chica se notaba algo nervioso-.

**-No, los dos estamos en la misma. **

**-Qué dices! No voy a estar en la misma habitación que tú!**

**-Por qué no? Ya lo estás en Londres.**

Draco dejó a la pelirroja algo aturdida y entró en la habitación. Ella hizo lo mismo. Era inmensa, incluso más que el apartamento de Ginny; Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta beige. En el salón se encontraba una chimenea, con un sofá y dos sillones que aparentaban ser muy cómodos. El baño estaba impecable, era totalmente blanco y de tamaño considerable.

La chica vio como Draco entraba en una habitación y musitaba algo aparentando estar decepcionado.

**-Qué pasa?** -preguntó Ginny entrando tras él-.

**-La habitación...**

**-Qué la pasa? Es enorme y perfecta.** -sentenció admirada observando la gran cama de matrimonio, con su armario, las lámparas y mesillas a juego. Tenía una terraza desde la que se veía Central Park. No había porqué poner ninguna pega- **...No se de que te quejas...Voy a ver la mía.**

**-La estás viendo.** -señaló el rubio-.

**-Y entonces cuál es la tuya?** -E l chico la miró arqueando las cejas y ella comprendió-.

-**Qué! No, no, no, no, ni hablar! Ya es bastante que tenga que estar en NY y Londres contigo, compartir casa en los dos sitios, pero compartir hasta cuarto! Y cama!** -dijo mirando la gigantesca cama de matrimonio- **Jamás! Antes muerta! Ahora mismo me voy a quejar!**

Pero el rubio la agarró del brazo.

**-Estás loca, pelirroja! No es para tanto! No nos dará otra suite, ya estarán todas cogidas; y no pienso tener una habitación de hotel cutre y corriente! **-agregó tajante-.

**-Quédate tú aquí!; yo me iré a una habitación cutre y corriente, como tú dices. **-Decidida se soltó de Malfoy-.

**-Y quien va a pagarlo?** -la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a contestar- **Tú? No me hagas reír! No tienes dinero para estar en un hotel como éste! Aunque siempre puedes pagarle al director, que te cae tan bien, de otra manera, no se si me explico. Seguro que él estaría encantado!**

Ginny Weasley se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y apretó los dientes.

**-Te odio.** -murmuró y le dio la espalda a Draco-.

Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta mientras el joven la seguía con la mirada. Justo antes de salir al pasillo del hotel se giró y le miro.

**-Gilipollas!** -exclamó con furia, antes de dar un fuerte portazo-.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, notando como las lágrimas le resbalaban por sus mejillas. El director del hotel la vio a lo lejos.

**-Buenas tardes, Señorita Weasley!** -saludó sonriente-.

La chica pasó corriendo a su lado sin decir nada.

Solo quería alejarse de todo; olvidar quien era, su trabajo, donde estaba y, sobre todo, olvidar a Draco Malfoy. Había entrado en su vida sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Y sin que hubiera podido evitarlo. Ahora él era su jefe, su compañero de piso y la persona que no salía de su mente ni en sus sueños. No comprendía porque le importaba tanto, la afectaba todo lo que dijera o pensara de ella, la importaba el comportamiento que tuviera; lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Se había cumplido su mayor pesadilla y temor; se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Caminó por las calles de NY mientras llovía y llovía sin parar. Notaba como el pelo y la ropa se calaban, y aún llevando bufanda y boina sentía como el frío la invadía. Sin importarla nada, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de pana y siguió caminando sin rumbo. No quería pensar en qué hacer o a dónde ir; sólo escapar de esa vida que llevaba.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, un rubio salía corriendo también de su suite de lujo en un hotel. 

**-Señor Malfoy! Su novia acaba de salir hace unos minutos, y parecía tener mucha prisa; salió corriendo del edificio.** -explicó el director del hotel parando a Draco ante la puerta-.

El chico guardó silencio unos momentos pensando en qué hacer.

**-Sabe a dónde iba?**

**-No...No dijo nada, señor.**

**-Ni por dónde se fue?**

**-Eh, creo que hacia la izquierda, señor.**

**-Gracias.** -dicho esto atravesó la puerta a la carrera y giró a la izquierda, tal como había dicho el hombre-.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, se encontró en plena calle de NY, vacía mientras diluviaba. La pelirroja le obligaba a hacer las cosas sin pensar, por impulsos. No sabía que le estaba pasando; su comportamiento no era el habitual, él jamás haría eso por nadie.

La chica, sin quererlo, había ocupado la mente y el corazón de Draco. Algo nunca conseguido por nadie. El mayor temor del joven Malfoy, se había hecho realidad; enamorarse de alguien. Y ese alguien era Ginevra Weasley. Draco no podía perderla, tenía que encontrarla y confesarla la verdad, abrir su corazón por una vez en la vida. Por ello corrió y corrió por las calles sin saber con exactitud dónde ir.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley se hallaba sentada en un banco de Central Park, había decidido quedarse allí a perderse en NY. 

**-Por qué me pasa esto a mí?** -se preguntaba a sí misma en voz alta a la par que lloraba- **como he podido llegar a este extremo, creí tenerlo todo bajo control! ...Pero Ginevra Weasley se ha vuelto a equivocar! Como siempre! Soy la más gilipollas y todo me sale mal! Tengo un piso de mierda, una vida de mierda, un trabajo de mierda y me he enamorado de un hombre que jamás me querrá!...**

**-Eso no es cierto...** -dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

**-El qué coño no es cierto!** -exclamó ella sin pensar quien estaba detrás suyo- **Qué mi vida, mi trabajo y mi casa son una mierda! O que soy una gilipollas que nunca aprende y que todo la sale mal! Dígamelo! Porque usted no sabe nada de mí! No tiene ni idea de por qué estoy aquí como una estúpida llorando a moco tendido! Pero se lo voy a decir, total, ya no pierdo nada; estoy así porque me he enamorado de mi jefe, que es un patán, creído y arrogante, pero aún así le quiero y no puedo sacármele de la cabeza en ningún momento, y lo más divertido es que él nunca va a sentir lo mismo que yo!** -La chica calló un momento y se dispuso a levantarse- **Mire da igual...no...no se porqué le he dicho esto, perdone; seguro que no le importo nada y no creo que nunca le haya pasado lo mismo que a mi...**

**-Te equivocas... **-el hombre que había detrás suyo se colocó delante cogiéndola de las manos para levantarla-.

Ginny pudo ver de quien se trataba, se quitó las lágrimas de la cara con las manos.

**-Ma...Malfoy...!** -Él levantó la cara de la pelirroja con el dedo índice para que le mirara a los ojos grises-.

**-Me importas, no te puedes ni imaginar cuanto, pero así es. No hago más que pensar en ti todo el tiempo; sueño contigo, quiero verte cuando no estás a mi lado, y cuando lo estás solo quiero abrazarte y no dejarte marchar nunca. Sufro cuando tú lloras y me siento feliz al verte reír. Resulta bastante raro para mi; nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y eso hace que me de hasta miedo lo que pueda pasar, que pueda llegara perderte, no sabría que hacer. **-el rubio bajó la mano y suspiro mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa-** ...De hecho, ahora mismo no se que hacer. Solo se que eres lo único que me importa en la vida y que...te quiero, Ginny.**

Se hizo un silencio; a Ginny se le escapaban las lágrimas y Draco esperaba que ella hiciera o dijera algo.

**-Yo...yo no...No se que decir...** -dijo al fin la pelirroja entre sollozos-.

El rubio esbozó media sonrisa y le quitó las lágrimas a la chica.

**-No hace falta que digas nada, ya me siento bien por habértelo dicho todo...y porque no me hayas pegado una bofetada o algo así** -Ginny sonrió- **...Me basta con que hayas dejado de llorar y sonrías como antes...ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o...**

La chica agarró el cuello del rubio y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Los dos sintieron como el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y como lo que habían anhelado desde hace días se hacía realidad. La felicidad que sentían era inmensa, ni la lluvia les estropearía ese momento.

La pelirroja se separo y cogió la cara de Draco entre sus manos, mientras sus frentes se tocaban.

**-Te quiero.** -susurró, el chico correspondió con una sonrisa-.

**-Ven; voy a llevarte a un sitio.** -cogió la mano de Ginny y tiró de ella mientras corría.

**-Draco, adónde vamos?** -preguntó mientras reía y corría, arrastrada por el joven-.

**-Es una sorpresa!** -contestó el sonriente-.

Ella paró, cansada de tanto correr.

**-Está lloviendo a mares, Draco. Y estoy cansada, porqué no me enseñas la sorpresa otro día? **

**-Tan cansada estás?** -la joven pelirroja asintió- **Sube! Te llevo a caballito!**

**-Qué dices! Estás loco!** -pero él ya la había cogido- **Draco, nos caeremos! **

**-No! Llegaremos enseguida!** -el chico corrió con la pelirroja cargada a la espalda mientras ésta se reía-.

Llegaron a un edificio muy alto y aparentemente lujoso. Encima de la puerta se leía en letras doradas: "Donald Trump Building". (N/a: Es cierto, no m lo invento, el edificio existe; lo he visto yo).

**-Qué hacemos aquí?** -preguntó ella extrañada, bajándose al suelo-.

**-Ya lo verás.** -el rubio se dirigió a la puerta del edificio con Ginny. Allí se encontraba un hombre vestido de uniforme- **Buenas, Anthony. Cómo le va?**

El rubio estrechó la mano del hombre con una sonrisa.

**-No le esperaba en NY, Sr. Malfoy. Qué le trae por aquí? Trabajo?**

**-No solo trabajo, Anthony. Le presento a Ginevra Weasley, mi...**

Draco miró a la chica antes de hablar, ella parecía saber que quería decirla. Se volvió para mirar al hombre.

**-Novia** -completó la frase Ginny- **Encantada.**

**-Igualmente** -contestó Anthony cortésmente- **tiene una novia preciosa, Sr. Malfoy.**

**-Lo sé.** -él la miró con dulzura y la pelirroja adquirió, en sus mejillas, un tono rojizo parecido al de su cabello- **Vamos a estar unos días aquí y quiero mostrarla toda la ciudad, empezando por mi apartamento.**

**-Que lo pasen bien, ha sido un placer, Srta.**

**-Gracias. **-contestaron a la vez-.

Entraron en el edificio. El hall era alucinante, mucho más grande y elegante que el del hotel. Ginny se sentía algo abrumada entre tanto lujo.

Se metieron en el ascensor y Draco pulsó el botón del último piso.

**-Te va a encantar.** -dijo sonriendo a la vez que la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y la besaba el cuello suavemente-.

Cuando llegaron al último piso el rubio sacó la llave de una puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar a la pelirroja primero. La chica casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio el asombroso ático. La casa parecía totalmente nueva; con muebles preciosos y un gran decorado.

**-Dios mío! Es increíble! Draco, esto es tuyo? **

**-Si, me lo regaló mi madre al cumplir 20 años, nunca le he dado mucho uso, solo me hospedo aquí cuando la situación lo requiere...**

**-Cómo que cuando la situación lo requiere? **

**-Da igual. Lo único que importa es que me quieres, yo te quiero y que tenemos este apartamento para nosotros solos. **-Ginny sonrió al ver como le cogía por la cintura y le susurraba al oído-.

Ella le siguió el juego con una pequeña sonrisita pícara en sus labios. Todo iba bien para los dos hasta que Ginny se apartó de Draco repentinamente.

**-Qué ocurre?** -preguntó el rubio sin entender la reacción de la chica-.

**-Quiero saber si haces todo esto sólo para acostarte conmigo...** -contestó, tras un breve silencio, con la voz clara-.

**-Por qué dices eso?**

**-Por favor, Draco. Los dos sabemos que te gusta ir de mujer en mujer, sin ningún tipo de compromiso. No veo por qué iba a ser yo la excepción...**

**-Porque eres la única mujer por la que he sentido algo así; las demás fueron simple atracción o algún reto, pero tú me importas de verdad. No quiero que pienses que sólo me aprovecharé de ti, porque no es cierto. Sino no te habría dicho todo eso en el parque. Jamás había hecho algo parecido...** -el chico la miró a los ojos- **...créeme; se que es difícil, pero estoy hablando en serio; te quiero, pelirroja.**

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le besó en los labios lentamente.

**-Para no haberte declarado nunca, se te da muy bien...** -bromeó la chica-.

**-Lo sé; He estado practicando...** -la pelirroja rió ante el comentario-.

**-En serio? **-el asintió con una sonrisa- **...bueno,...por dónde íbamos?...Ah! Ya me acuerdo...**

Le agarró de la ropa y le beso apasionadamente. El rubio cogió a la chica y la depositó con cuidado en la cama.

* * *

El manto de la noche iba cubriendo a NY, todas las luces de la maravillosa ciudad iban apareciendo y los dos jóvenes pasaron una noche inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

Mientras tanto... 

**-Ha desaparecido; Ni siquiera está en el apartamento de Weasley...**

La silueta de una mujer se definía entre las sombras de la cámara, sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana permitía ver algo.

**-Le he buscado por todas partes!** -volvió a decir la mujer con impaciencia- **Empiezo a cansarme, y lo sabes.**

**-Tranquila, querida Bellatrix.** -dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina-.

De entre la oscuridad de la habitación salió un rubio desmejorado por la edad y el cansancio. Sus ojos eran fríos y carecían de sentimiento alguno.

**-No te impacientes.** -añadió el hombre- **Él tiene el anillo; Le encontraremos.**

**-Cómo sabes que tiene el anillo consigo?** -preguntó Bellatrix con desconfianza-.

El hombre guardó silencio y miró por la ventana con una media sonrisa.

**-Conozco a mi hijo más de lo que tú te crees...**

* * *

**Y aSta Aki El 7º cAp! Se k E tArdao mUxo...SorrY...SperO no TardAr TanTo Pa l PRoximO...**

**WeNu aOrA ya sAbEn Lo K ToKa...ReVIEwSs! X FavOr loS nEceSItO D vErdaD...Kn KadA R&R k m ManDan m AcEn mu fEliZ...**

**MilEs Y MilEs D BsS! _Isa-best _**


End file.
